


Stony Noir

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [2]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Tras conocer al famoso dueño de la revista Marvel, la vida de Steve cambia totalmente. Tony se convierte en un deseo insaciable.#SteveRogersBottom#TonyStarkTopMe basé en esta canción para escribir este one-shot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkBdLJrvLFE





	1. Ecos

**Author's Note:**

> *La tierra Noir (o 90214) es un homenaje a Sin City (si no la han visto o leído, haganlo, lo vale). En la tierra Noir, Iron Man es un aventurero, dueño de una revista llamada Marvel donde publica sus aventuras. Pepper es su cronista tras la muerte del anterior (Virgil), Rhodey es su trabajador principal y Jarvis un buen amigo colega de Howard. En este mundo, Stark tiene el corazón delicado y tiene que usar una placa de metal para sobrevivir, Jarvis se encarga de curarlo. 
> 
> *Steve Rogers no ha aparecido en este mundo pero como es post-Primera Guerra Mundial y antes de la segunda (o sea, periodo "Entre Guerras") casi todos los que han escrito al respecto se lo imaginan sin el suero, entonces lo pondré igual para esta historia.

_Ya no necesito explicación_

_No importa ya quien tenga la razón_

_Fuimos afortunados que se dio_

 

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos lejanos entrando a la sala, volteo por curiosidad cuando escuchó el taconeo acercarse. Lo vio caminar tan elegante por ese pasillo, seguro y sonriente. Su elegante figura y porte hacían voltear a más de uno mientras él pasaba. La presencia de ese hombre cautivaba a cualquiera. Ya fuese por la arrogante sonrisa o lo difícil que es verlo en traje cuando no está explorando el mundo.

Estaba nervioso, de todo lo que podía perturbarlo, justo ese hombre era la mayor de todas. Lo vio acercarse, con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada penetrante. Esos ojos azules mostraban seguridad que Steve nunca ha visto en nadie. Era él, ese apuesto hombre con quien muchas veces había fantaseado conocer.

Llegó para pararse frente a él sin quitarle la mirada encima.

-Steve-dijo Pepper, quien llevaba acompañándolo hace rato, Steve no pudo quitar la mirada de su invitado-, te presento a mi jefe y mejor amigo, Anthony Stark.

-Mucho gusto, señor Stark-sonrió Steve un poco avergonzado-. Steve Rogers-levantó una mano para saludarlo, Tony la tomó con firmeza, por un segundo imaginó que ese dedo pulgar de Stark acarició el torso de su mano, se soltaron.

-Por favor, dime Tony-le guiñó un ojo sonriendo, las mejillas de Steve se tornaron carmesí.

-No te esperaba, Tony-interrumpió Pepper sin notar el ambiente de tensión.

-No podía perderme el conocer al artista de la exposición-dijo Tony sin despegar los ojos de Steve, este ya estaba algo abochornado. La mirada de Tony era muy intensa y la diferencia de estaturas hacía sentir a Steve aún más pequeño.

-Pensábamos ir a almorzar-continuo Pepper mirando su agenda-. ¿No sé si quisieras acompañarnos?

-¿Almuerzo?-Tony al fin miró a Pepper- Suena genial...-miro de nuevo a Steve que no se recuperaba de la vergüenza-¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

-No realmente...-admitió Steve.

-Conozco un lugar que te encantaría-le sonrió Tony, Steve desvío la vista de quien parecía devorarlo.

-Bien. Podemos ir en tu carro y...-continuo Pepper.

-¡Virginia!-una voz detrás los sacó de su conversación, Rhodey se acercaba apresurado-. Hay algunos problemas con un editor. Necesito que venga...   
-¿Problemas?-preguntó Pepper extrañada.

Pepper volvió la vista a Tony que estaba disfrutando de poner nervioso a Steve, entonces entendió lo que ocurría. Potts se sentía mal al ver que Steve se había convertido en la nueva presa de su jefe. Eso explicaba la insistencia de Tony por visitar la exposición de Steve y hablar de ellas siendo que su revista nada tenía que ver con ello.

-¡Tony!-le reprendió Pepper, este la miró travieso, ella suspiró-. Te encargó esto...

-No hay problema si cambiamos el almuerzo para otro día-alego Steve al ver que se quedaría solo con Tony.

-No, no-argumentó Tony-. No podemos dejarlo pasar. Ve, Potts, yo me encargo de nuestro entrevistado-. Pepper salió junto a Rhodey mientras Tony volvía a su presa, Steve lo miraba nervioso pero encantado del olor de loción cara del azabache.

-Es extraño que una revista de aventuras ahora quiera hablar sobre arte-dijo Steve tratando de conversar pues la mirada de Tony era demasiado para mantenerse en calma.

-Realmente la exposición que nos interesa es la que tú dibujaste-sonrió Tony-. Hay cosas que quiero preguntarte... ¿Podemos verla antes de ir a almorzar?

-Claro...

Steve le hizo una señal de que lo siguiera. Buscó calmar sus nervios mientras sentía, por detrás, que Tony lo estaba devorando. ¿Era su imaginación o realmente Tony parecía querer írsele encima? Su cuerpo sentía el peso de esa mirada que lo veía con determinación. Jamás creyó sentirse tan nervioso ante ese hombre. Lo que decían de su imponente figura era real.

Caminaron al final del pasillo para entrar a una sala donde estaba colocados cuadros de diferentes lugares en el mundo. Tony estaba maravillado con el tipo de dibujo pues parecían fotografías reales, solo acercándote demasiado podías notar que eran dibujos. Tony miró cada uno de ellos a detalle mientras Steve lo observaba.

Muchas veces se había imaginado a ese hombre si lo conociera en persona pero solo viéndolo pudo saber que era más impresionante de lo que su imaginación, o fantasías podían crear. Se hizo fan de su revista como todo el mundo pero hubo algo más en sus historias que hicieron que Steve terminara obsesionado con Tony Stark. Ya sea por lo varonil o lo misterioso de su persona, Steve Rogers siempre pensó que podía conseguir algo más de Tony. Aunque eran meras fantasías, jamás creyó que Tony estaría ahí, con él, de verdad.

Todo su delgado cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

-Me impresiona-dijo Tony acercándose de nuevo a Steve, este lo miró nervioso-. Es tan realista... ¿Realmente los dibujaste?

-S-Si... ¿Y qué preguntas quería hacerme?-Tony le sonrió tomándolo de la barbilla.

-Tutéame...-se acercó a su oído haciendo temblar a Steve- Me haces sentir  _muy grande_ -Tony se alejó mientras Steve se sonrojaba por sus insinuaciones-. ¿Qué te parece ir a almorzar primero?

-E-Está bien...

Tony le sonrió y con un gesto lo dirigió a su auto. Caminaron por los pasillos del museo, no era muy grande pero si espacioso. Steve solo era encargado pues la madre de su mejor amigo, Bucky, era la dueña y le tenía mucha confianza. A veces insistía en que le dejaría su museo pues Bucky era un vago irresponsable. Además, Steve siendo un artista haría que el lugar fuera muy famoso.

Mientras caminaron al auto, Tony no perdía oportunidad de mirar al rubio. Era bajo, delgado pero con un trasero bastante firme. Aún su delgado cuerpo enmarcaba una espalda ancha y un perfil varonil. Tal vez Steve no lo sabía pero Tony había asistido a la fiesta de inauguración de ese museo. Fue por mera curiosidad y porque la chica, de esa noche, conocía a la dueña.

No sabía si fue amor a primera vista o qué pasó pero el ver a Steve con traje, sonriendo y siendo tan caballeroso le cautivo. Era extraño como esos ojos azules lo habían cautivado. Se iba a acercar a dar sus saludos pero llegó Rhodey diciéndole que la marea había bajado, era el momento de partir o no tendrían otra oportunidad si quería llegar a su siguiente misión. Se tuvo que ir dejando a la chica y sus ganas de estar con Steve pero volvería y devoraría a ese hermoso rubio que sonreía gentil.

Había olvidado su promesa tras el rompimiento con su novia, la traición de esta y que le costó la vida de su mejor cronista y amigo. Estaba en un momento triste y sintiéndose una mierda. Por suerte, Pepper llegó a su vida componiéndola un poco. Se volvió su mejor amiga y casi una madre. Entonces Steve regresó también, o una foto de él con el museo y su nueva exposición. No dudo en ir tras de él dándole a Pepper cualquier pretexto para entrevistarlo y tener un día completo con ese bello rubio.

...

Steve lo miraba de reojo, el rubio lo veía tan elegante, tan varonil y arrogante. Además de que su estilizada figura, rematada con un trasero bastante redondo, le parecía de un modelo. Las aventuras por el mundo sí que le hacían justicia a ese cuerpo. Era un sueño tenerlo cerca pero su fama de galán le preocupaba, era demasiado coqueto y se notaba. A Steve le dieron ganas de llevarlo a un lugar privado.

¡Vaya! No estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta.

Llegaron al auto, uno de los últimos fabricados. Subieron para dirigirse a su destino. En el camino apenas compartían algunas palabras, Steve por nervios y Tony porque quería contenerse y no saltarle encima.

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante, Steve pensó que era demasiado para un simple almuerzo aunque no protesto. Los colocaron en una zona privada, si no fuera por el arco que daba a un pasillo que dirigía al resto del restaurante, estarían solos.

El almuerzo se dio sin mucho inconveniente, Steve se dedicaba a preguntarle cosas sobre sus aventuras y Tony contestaba para lucir lo más genial y todo un héroe. Obviamente estaba evitando algunos detalles sobre sus conquistas pero Steve parecía fascinado con todo. Era más impresionante de lo que su revista le podía hacer creer. Pasaron horas platicando de las aventuras de Tony. Entre risas de pronto Tony se acercó a unos centímetros de él, Steve bajo la mirada sonrojado. Tony sonrió, había logrado su objetivo, se recargó en el respaldo de Steve para estar aun más cerca.

-R-Respecto a mis pinturas...-empezó Steve nervioso-. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?   
-¡Oh!-Tony se recargó de nuevo en su propia silla para mirarlo- ¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado?-sugirió Tony, Steve lo miró sorprendido.  
-¿Por ejemplo?

-Tu estudio...-respondió Tony mirando pensante-. Podría entrevistarte ahí.

-Estaría bien-contestó Steve sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de nervios.

¿Qué se supone que haría teniendo a Tony solo en su casa? Estaba nervioso.

...

Tenía a Steve sentado en la mesa de ese estudio mientras Tony lo besaba apasionadamente. Steve lo abrazaba del cuello acercándolo a él. Tony estaba dentro de las piernas del rubio sujetándolo de la cintura. La desesperación de ambos hacia que sus cuerpos se frotaran con más deseo. Poco se acordaba de lo que había pasado antes de ese momento.

Salieron del restaurante, llegaron al auto de Tony quien antes de encenderlo lo miró. Steve se sentía perturbado con esa mirada penetrante. Los ojos de Tony eran un tono azul diferente al suyo, más vivaces y parecían brillar. Tony se acercó a él casi aprisionándolo en el asiento de copiloto. El corazón de Steve latía cada vez más fuerte. Tony le acarició la mejilla sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

-Me pregunto... ¿A qué sabrán esos labios rosas?-Tony delineo los labios de Steve con el dedo índice, los abrió un poco para introducir su dedo en la boca del rubio. Steve alejó su rostro-. Disculpa... supongo que...

No supo si fue el impulso o sus fantasías queriendo ser cumplidas pero Steve lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para besarlo. Tony se quedó sorprendido ante ese pequeño arrebato. Cuando algo de cordura le regresó, Steve decidió salir del vehículo pero Tony no lo dejó, lo detuvo en su inútil intento. Steve lo miró de nuevo, le sonreía de forma traviesa y regresó al volante para encender el auto.

Ahora a los dos les urgía llegar al estudio.

Durante el camino no dijeron nada pero los nervios eran evidentes. Deseaban devorar la boca del otro y tener mucho más. Llegaron al complejo de departamentos, se dirigieron al estudio de Steve. Era bastante amplio para ser un artista nuevo pero la mayoría se pagaba con las ganancias de sus últimos trabajos. Tony miró el cuadro en el centro de la sala, era un trabajo interesante y se parecía mucho al último lugar que Tony visitó en su misión...antes de ser traicionado.

Pero ignoraron todo protocolo, Steve, nervioso, lo dirigió al estudio. Este era bastante amplio. Tenía un sillón mullido al fondo pero lo demás estaba lleno de lienzos, lápices, pinturas y trapos. Una mesa en el centro que Steve usaba para dibujar o diseñar. Tony curioseo unos segundos, Steve le contaba alguna cosas sintiendo los nervio en su cuerpo. Entonces Tony lo aprisionó en esa mesa para empezar a cumplir su fantasía.

...

Steve lo tomo del cabello con fuerza cuando Tony comenzó a bajar sus besos al cuello delgado y a dar mordidas de desesperación. Steve soltó un gemido que debilitó al aventurero. Tony gruño moviendo más sus manos en la cintura delgada de ese rubio. Steve sentía su espalda, el calor. Algunas veces tuvo esa fantasía, de que el hombre que ahora lo devoraba lo hiciera gemir en su estudio.

La realidad era mucho mejor.

-Stevie-susurró Tony en el oído de Steve que hizo temblar al rubio-. Déjame follarte aquí, en tu estudio-antes de contestar, Steve le robó un beso desesperado, Tony se lo devolvió hambriento.

-Si...-apenas pronunció estas palabras cuando Tony ya lo había recostado en la mesa.

Abría la camisa para lamer y morder su pecho. Mientras los labios de Tony estaban ocupados con el abdomen, sus manos jugueteaban con los muslos de Steve. Lo acariciaba haciendo que el rubio soltara gemidos mientras su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar en sus pantalones. Tony bajo lentamente su boca hasta el cierre del pantalón de Steve, comenzó a morder su miembro sobre el pantalón haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

Los gemidos acallados de Steve hicieron estragos en su cordura.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruño Tony, cargo a Steve hasta el sillón del estudio recostándolo-. Desvístete para mí, Stevie...-dijo Tony mientras se lamía sus labios.

Con un poco de vergüenza, Steve se quitó la camisa y desabrochó los pantalones. Tony, desesperado, le ayudó a bajar los pantalones y noto, con la ropa interior, que Steve ya estaba erecto. Tony gimió de placer, Steve se decidió y se abalanzó al azabache, se besaron desesperadamente mientras Steve le quitaba la camisa y el cinturón. Tony se dejaba desvestir, lo miraba con deseo, lo gozaba.

Steve miró el cuerpo desnudo de Tony, realmente era tan varonil como lo imaginó. Además de que esos músculos, un poco marcados, le excitaban. Un cosquilleo en su pelvis lo hizo temblar, Tony tomó sus manos para colocarlas en su propio cuerpo e invitando a Steve a tocarlo. Steve obedeció, sentía cada músculo, el abdomen hasta llegar al pecho. El pelo en pecho lo hacía ver muy varonil y rudo. Tony tomó a Steve de la cintura y lo besó con pasión.

...

Steve se recostó, de nuevo, en el sillón mientras Tony le mordía el pecho y el abdomen. Entonces empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Steve, este gemía intentando contenerse. Tony bajó su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbar al rubio. Este comenzó a retorcerse un poco en el sillón al sentir placer. Tony lo miraba voraz mientras lo complacía con su mano, Steve se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido fuerte, Tony sonrió. Comenzó a tantear la entrada de Steve, ahora si el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido.

Fue cuando Tony decidió subir y besarlo mientras lo dilataba. Steve se arqueaba con cada movimiento de los dedos de Tony, se notaba la experiencia de sus movimientos. Entonces tocó el punto de Steve, lo hizo gemir mientras el pre-semen del rubio comenzaba a salir. Tony lo lamió mientras lo besaba, le mordía los labios mientras Steve lo abrazaba del cuello con fuerza y sentía la espalda y los brazos del aventurero. Perdido en los besos de pronto Steve sintió como Tony se movía para entrar él, la presión lo hizo soltar un gemido ronco alejándose de los labios de Tony. Este sonrió y bajó a morderle el cuello.

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas, Steve dejó de contener sus gemidos, lo cual Tony agradecía. Era como música para sus oídos, los gemidos del rubio lo excitaban y lo penetraba con más fuerza para escucharlos. El rubio se sostenía de los brazos de Tony hasta que comenzó a masturbarse. El verlo darse placer a sí mismo mientras era penetrado le excitaba. Antes de venirse, Tony lo ayudó, lo acariciaba haciendo que el rubio tuviera espasmos al disfrutar de las manos rasposas. Tony volvió a las estocadas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax. Tony cayó encima del rubio mientras respiraba de forma agitada

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron un poco más antes de separarse. Tony se recostó a un lado. Cuando Steve recobró un poco el aliento, deseo mirar al hombre que le sonreía de forma traviesa. Apreció su rostro, sus labios. Justo estos le llamaron la atención. Pese a los constantes besos que se daban, Tony ahora los tenía resecos. Solo pudo pensar en llevarle agua, se iba a levantar cuando Tony lo detuvo impidiendo su partida. Steve sonrió recostándose de nuevo.

-¿No quieres agua?-preguntó Steve, Tony le negó con la cabeza mientras lo jalaba para abrazarse a él.

-Te quiero aquí conmigo-Tony lo envolvió con sus piernas y lo pegó más a su pecho. Steve sonrió.

-¿No se supone que venimos a mi casa para que me entrevistaras?

-Tú fuiste el que me sedujo para que lo follara... ¿No te gustó?

-Yo...Arg... Tu lenguaje Stark es tan...vulgar-Tony rió.

-¿Quieres otra entrevista, Stevie? Te hago las que quieras-Tony lo beso devorándolo hasta que Steve se alejó.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así?

-¿Cómo? ¿Un excelente amante?-Steve se sonrojó, Tony le sonrió.

-Yo no...

-Tus gemidos me lo dijeron-Tony lo tomó de la barbilla para contemplar los ojos azules de Steve-. ¿Te gustó que te follara?-Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Siempre eres así de presumido?

-Solo si...-Tony fue interrumpido por su propio estornudo y una tos fuerte, Steve se levantó a verlo. Tony se calmó y sonrió-. Lo siento, últimamente no me he sentido bien... Creo que estoy algo resfriado.

-Iré por una manta o algo...-Steve se levantó e iba a ponerse su ropa pero Tony lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-Ponte mi camisa-le pidió, Steve lo miró extrañado pero solo sonrió.

Tomó la camisa de Tony, como era obvio, le quedó grande. Steve se sentía incómodo pero Tony estaba excitado con la imagen de los muslos de Steve. Este solo lo miró y le anunció que iría por una manta y agua, Tony solo afirmó mientras lo veía irse. Cuando Steve se fue soltó un fuerte suspiro. Hace tanto que una persona no lo hacía sentir tan bien. La última persona que lo hacía feliz terminó traicionándolo y ahora... No quería lo mismo.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Últimamente estaba más agotado de lo normal, seguro por el resfriado. Debía dejar de preocuparse por ahora, Steve no se veía de esa clase de persona aunque uno nunca sabe. Se dejó llevar por su sueño y su cansancio. ¡Dios! Quería volver a hacerlo con Steve, hace tanto que no tenía tan buen sexo.

Se durmió.

...

Una sensación de frio le llegó al rostro, la imagen de una pistola le llegó a la mente por sus recuerdos. Sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca de Steve a la vez que algo se derramaba en su hombro, se quejó por el frío, abrió los ojos y vio a un Steve extrañado sosteniéndole un vaso con agua. Un poco de esta había caído en su hombro desnudo. Tony lo soltó levantándose.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Steve mientras Tony se sentaba en el sillón-. ¿Te asusté?

-No-Steve le ofreció el vaso con agua, Tony lo tomó-. Solo tenía una pesadilla.

-¿De qué?-Steve dejó unas mantas a un lado del sillón. Era un sillón bastante amplio, por eso a veces Steve lo usaba como cama cuando se quedaba dormido en su estudio y tenía pereza de regresar a su habitación.

-No importa-Tony tomó toda el agua, luego dejó el vaso en la mesilla a un lado. Steve lo miraba cruzado de brazos, Tony le sonrió pues le gustaba como se veía con su camisa, lo abrazó de la cintura y se recargó en su abdomen sintiendo su aroma-. Hagámoslo de nuevo, Steve.

Steve lo empujo, Tony se sorprendió un poco pero cuando Steve lo montó, aun usando su camisa, Tony tragó fuerte. Steve lo abrazó del cuello mientras lo besaba. Tony lo tomó de la cintura para abrazarlo. Pese al deseo, parecía que Tony no estaba a gusto, como si recordara algo o alguien. Steve se bajó sentándose a un lado de Tony, este se extraño.

-¿A quién estás recordando?-Steve no lo miraba, subió sus pies al sillón para abrazar sus piernas. 

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es normal que alguien como tú no le guste del todo yo pero que recuerdes a alguien estando así me hiere un poco.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Es evidente que estás pensando en alguien más... por eso tu actitud tan rara. ¿Extrañas a esa persona?

-No es lo que crees... Steve yo...

-Está bien, disculpa. Puedes pensar en quien quieras. Tú y yo solo estaremos está noche juntos ¿no?-Steve le sonrió de lado, Tony no entendía del todo lo que Steve le decía-. ¿Lo quieres hacer de nuevo?

Tony no dijo nada, volteo a Steve, lo recostó mientras lo besaba. Tanteo de nuevo su entrada y con prisa lo penetró. Steve gemía mientras lo besaba. Tony le gemía su nombre al oído para dejarle en claro que quería estar con él, que quería hacerle todo eso. Entonces Tony se comenzó a preocupar... ¿Cuántas veces Steve había invitado a alguien a su estudio para tener más que una sesión de pintura? ¿Cuántos hombres habían sentido ese cuerpo delgado y suave que ahora lo estaba volviendo loco?

Tony le hizo el amor tantas veces como pudo, le dejó la camisa porque la quería oliendo al aroma de Steve que parecía le relajaba. Colocó a Steve en todas las posiciones que se dejaba, Tony estaba desesperado y Steve también. No sería la primera vez que alguien, con quien haya dormido, estuviera pensando en alguien más y con el rostro pesimista de Tony tras despertarse se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en otra persona, como si lo traicionara. Steve sabía que una noche con Stark significaría no volver a verlo pero estaba bien con una noche. El problema es que se estaba haciendo adicto al olor de Tony y a esos gemidos desesperados en su oído.

Una noche, con eso estaba bien.

**...**

Steve se despertó sintiendo un peso en su cintura, cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad notó que el azabache dormía afable abrazándolo con egoísmo. Steve sonrió, lo había logrado. Durmió con el hombre que ha admirado hace tanto tiempo, el hombre que en las revistas demuestra ser valiente y atlético, y todo un seductor. De un momento a otro, Steve empezó a notar otras cosas en esas imágenes. El cuerpo bronceado, por la exposición constante al sol, era bastante bien formado, los músculos, el pelo en pecho que lo hacía ver tan varonil y, como lo esperaba, bastante vigoroso a la hora del sexo. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien.

Era más que un sueño.

Steve sabía de los romances de Tony. Un semental como él no podía quedarse quieto con una sola pareja, era imposible. Sabía a lo que iba, sabía que sería solo una noche. Con eso le bastaba... O eso pensaba Steve. Entonces noto el desastre que habían hecho en el estudio, ahora dormían en el suelo cubriéndose con las mantas Steve había traído.

Se zafo del agarre sin despertar al otro. Se levantó con un pequeño dolor punzante en su cadera. Se avergonzó un poco al saber del porque del dolor. Sonrió y camino a la ducha dejando abandonado a aquel hombre que lo estaba volviendo loco. Mientras más lejos menos dolor sentirá al verlo partir. Eso decía... Así tenía que ser.

**...**

Sintió el agua caliente caer en su cuerpo, la sensación era agradable y le relajaba el pensamiento. Permaneció unos minutos sintiendo el agua resbalar por su cuerpo y dándole una sensación de descanso. Se lavó un poco el cuerpo recordando cada uno de los besos y caricias de Tony. Se estaba enjuagando el cabello cuando un fuerte agarre en su cintura lo saco de sus pensamientos y sintió un musculado abdomen en su espalda, también una erección.

-Odio que me dejen solo-susurro el aventurero mientras le mordió el oído al rubio-. Stevie...-gimió Tony mientras buscaba el miembro del rubio. Este soltó un gemido cuando sintió como era apretado por esa mano firme-. Quiero otra ronda. Quiero follarte otra vez...

Steve no pudo decir nada cuando Tony lo volteó, lo beso invadiendo su boca con desesperación, sintió la lengua, la lamió, la mordió y le siguieron los labios. Por inercia, Steve lo abrazó del cuello mientras se seguían besando. Tony lo cargo pegándolo a la pared del baño, Steve se estremeció por el frío de los azulejos en su piel, Tony estaba desesperado y sin más, lo penetró. Steve soltó un gemido ronco mientras Tony lo embestía con ganas, gimiendo, gozando el delgado cuerpo en sus brazos. Se lamían y succionaban mientras Tony lo embestía, Steve comenzó a masturbarse llamando la atención del aventurero que lo veía fascinado. Volvió a embestirlo y en un movimiento de caderas conjunto, ambos llegaron al climax soltando un sonoro gemido.

Tony se recargo en el hombro de Steve mientras las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas. Tony volvió a mirarlo, esos ojos azules llenos de fuerza le encantaron, el rostro de Steve era de alguien realmente adorable y hermoso. Había algo ahí que le atraía demasiado. Sus rasgos masculinos bien marcados, la sensación de su piel. Sabía que lo quería en su cama cuando lo vio junto a Pepper pero no imagino que sus cuerpos se funcionarían tan bien que ahora estaba desesperado por más. Dejaría todo si Steve se lo pidiera. Realmente había caído.

-Tony...-susurro Steve, el azabache le sonrió mientras se daban un beso tierno.

Tony lo bajó para sentir el agua de la regadera. Steve lo miraba fascinado, realmente era un hombre demasiado atractivo para que todo eso fuese real. Steve acarició el pelo en pecho que ahora estaba mojado. Empujó a Tony para el pegarlo a la otra pared de la regadera, ahora Tony gimió por el contacto con el frío del azulejo. Steve se recargó en él tomándolo de su miembro, Tony gimió, Steve comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que el azabache soltara algunos gemidos contenidos, el rubio se hincó y comenzó, con su lengua, a jugar con el glande. Tony gimió sintiendo un cosquilleo. Steve tomó los testículos de Tony y los empezó a acariciar, sintió como al azabache le temblaron las piernas y su miembro volvía a ponerse recto.

Comenzó a lamer los testículos mientras oía los quejidos lascivos de Tony. Steve lo miró, Tony estaba perdiéndose en el placer. Steve continuo, ahora jugaba con el escroto, lo lamía cuando vio el miembro de Tony levantarse. Lo tomó con su mano libre, la otra seguía jugando con los testículos, lo acarició mientras su lengua recorría el tronco del miembro, un gemido fuerte resonó en el baño.

-¡Dios, Steve!-gimió el azabache sintiendo sus piernas flaquear.

Steve le dio pequeñas mordidas, sin fuerzas mientras veía a Tony. Este estaba excitado, quería penetrar esa boca. Y como si lo hubiese pedido, Steve comenzó a meter el miembro de Tony en su boca, lentamente introdujo parte del tronco, Tony sintió el calor y lo tomo con fuerza del cabello. El calor y la succión eran demasiado placenteras.

Pese a esa estatura baja y la complexión delgada, justo ahora parecía que Steve lo estaba dominado. Tony se excitó. El miembro entero entró en la boca de Steve para sentir como este subía y bajaba haciendo gemir al azabache. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, Tony bajo la vista y noto como el rubio lo miraba desafiante y deseoso. Deseaba tanto venirse en su boca. Apretaba y succionaba tan bien. Steve siguió subiendo y bajando, Tony gemía sin poder sostenerse. Llegó al climax, Steve tocio al sentir el semen en su garganta, se alejó y el resto le cayó en el rostro.

Tony se resbaló por la pared respirando agitado mientras Steve lo miraba complacido. Pese a que fue Tony el que penetró su boca, justo ahora parecía que Steve se lo había follado. Tony le limpio el rostro lleno de semen. Sintieron el agua caer por la regadera. Tony le delineó los labios a Steve cuando ya recuperaba la respiración.

-Vamos a la habitación-sugirió Tony, jaló a Steve para abrazarlo y besar su oído-. Quiero saber que tan grande es tu cama.

Se terminaron de enjuagar, se amarraron unas toallas la cintura y Steve lo dirigió a su habitación. En la cama matrimonial, Tony siguió devorando a Steve. Realmente estaba fascinado, las sensaciones que le provocaba a Tony, su olor. Steve estaba fascinado con ese hombre, también, y mientras más pudiera tenerlo cerca, mientras más duraran sus caricias y su tiempo juntos. No quería alejarse, no quería irse. Estaba feliz de recibir las caricias de ese hombre, de besarlo, de sentirse necesitado pero la noche no duraría para siempre.

**...**

_Aún sin rumbo, aún sin dirección_

_Inevitable nuestra colisión_

_Después de ti mi eje se movió_

 

Despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, la luz del día tras la ventana le molestaba. Buscó cubrirse con la cobija y voltear al otro lado de la cama cuando un olor distinto lo hizo despertarse. Se levantó mirando el desastre de su cama, unas toallas estaban tiradas y la sensación punzante en su cadera se hizo presente. Se sentó agarrándose de la cintura y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente. Una sonrojo llegó a su rostro aunque se fue al instante al darse cuenta que estaba solo. El otro lado de la cama seguía tibio y lo único que hizo fue recostarse oliendo la almohada donde permanecía ese olor que ahora era parte de su memoria.

Solo una noche. Está bien así.

Tony se habría levantado e ido sin despedirse porque solo era una noche. Desde que lo vio entrar al museo tan seguro sabía lo que Tony estaba esperando y él aceptaría porque le gusta. Podría sobrevivir con eso, nunca había sido codicioso pero esa noche se dejó llevar. Y era evidente que había sido cierto tras todas las marcas en su cuerpo... su aroma seguía en esa habitación. Decidió dormir un poco más con el aroma de esa almohada.

...

Ya se había arreglado y pensaba desayunar antes de limpiar todo el desorden de su departamento. Fue a la cocina cuando vio un florero en la mesita de su sala, tenía un ramo de rosas rojas. Steve se acercó curioso cuando vio un papel doblado, lo abrió algo extrañado hasta que vio el mensaje.

 

_**Te veré pronto, cariño.** _

**_T.S._ **

 

Se sonrojó, tomo una rosa y se sentó en un sillón mientras la veía.

Pronto...

¿Cuándo sería eso? Aunque tal vez eso lo hacía con todos los que pasan por su cama para darles un poco de esperanza. Aun así, ese detalle lo hizo sonreír como idiota. No tenía que enamorarse y aún así ahí estaba... sintiendo un poco de esperanza. Olio la rosa que había contemplado por un rato y pudo distinguir la esencia de Tony. Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido.

...

Tardó una semana en tener noticias, o más bien al mismo Tony en la puerta de su departamento. Steve estaba terminando de preparar la cena pues hace mucho no preparaba algo casero. Entonces escuchó un toquido en su puerta, se extrañó un poco pues no recordaba que recibiría a alguien. Steve abrió y su corazón se aceleró mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Respiró profundamente para no sentir que desfallecía.

-¿Tony?-preguntó sorprendido al ver al aventurero con un traje negro ceñido. La fragancia de Tony le llegó a la nariz haciéndolo recordar algunas cosas.

-¡No pensé que te encontraría!-sonrió el azabache haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-No suelo salir... ¿Quieres entrar?-Tony afirmó con media sonrisa en su rostro y entró mirando a su alrededor.

-Huele delicioso... ¿Estás cocinando?-Steve cerró la puerta mientras le sonreía.

-Sí... tenía ganas de comer algo casero por una noche-dos rosas aparecieron en su rostro, Tony se las estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no hay problema si me quedo?-Steve negó con la cabeza, tomó las rosas.

Tony caminó mirando la sala y un cuadro que le llamó la atención. Era nuevo, hasta donde recordaba. Steve dejó las rosas en el florero donde estaban las últimas que le dio Tony.

-Ese cuadro se me hace familiar-pensó Tony en voz alta.

-Es con base a tu última aventura-sonrió Steve avergonzado-. Tus cronistas son buenos describiendo...yo solo pinté-Tony lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo a Steve alejar la vista.

-Deberías trabajar conmigo-Tony se acercó mientras lo aprisionaba con la mesa del comedor-. Podrías agarrar ciertas experiencias-Tony se acercó a sus labios mientras Steve se sonrojaba-. Tener sexo en la oficina-Steve se sorprendió y se liberó de Tony caminando a la cocina, apagó la estufa mientras movía la comida ya lista.

-C-Creo que esto ya está...-Tony lo abrazó de la cintura, el cuerpo de Steve tembló.

-Tengo tanta hambre-susurró Tony.

-P-Podemos comer ahora...

-Sí, eso me encantaría.

Tony volteo a Steve para besarlo, antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo Tony ya lo había subido a la barra del desayunador dejándolo a la altura perfecta. Tony bajo sus besos y mordidas al cuello de Steve que gemía de placer sintiendo los roces de Tony. Este empezó a desabrochar tanto su pantalón como el de Steve, ambos estaban ya excitados. Steve ayudó a Tony a sentirse mutuamente. Entre besos desesperados, mordidas y caricias, ambos tomaron el miembro del otro y comenzaron a masturbarlo. Se intensificaron los deseos y las ganas mientras aceleraban el ritmo. Ambos culminaron en la mano del otro. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas mientras se besaban desesperadamente agradecidos.

-¡Sabes delicioso!-musitó Tony mientras besaba con deseo a Steve.

-En la cama...-apenas pudo pronunciar el rubio mientras Tony lo bajaba de la barra.

Caminaron chocando con todo, no dejaban de besarse. Tony chocó con la puerta del cuarto pero prefirió recargar a Steve en la pared a un lado mientras lo desnudaba. Steve se dejaba acariciar, besaba con desesperación a Tony y sintió como era cargado para ser invadido por los dedos expertos del azabache. Los gemidos del rubio eran como un afrodisiaco para Tony. Llevaba una semana esperando por ese momento y vaya que ahora lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba tan agradecido de que Steve estuviera en casa, solo, dispuesto a dejarse hacer lo que Tony pidiera. El aventurero lo penetro haciendo que Steve soltara un sonoro gemido que fue silenciado por un beso de Tony.

Embistió con ganas, era solo la necesidad de estar dentro y besarlo lo que lo invadieron. Steve se sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de Tony y lo rodeaba de la cintura con sus piernas. Tony era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, esos músculos de aventurero sí que lo excitaban. Steve jamás se fijaba en la apariencia física de las personas con quien salía pero con Tony... No sabía si estaba siendo superficial o había algo más en el alma de Tony que deseaba estar cerca de él. Llegaron al orgasmo con un gemido, se lamían y mordían los labios. Steve bajó del cuerpo de Tony si dejar de besarlo. Continuaron su camino y entraron a la habitación.

...

El cuerpo delgado de Steve era hipnótico para Tony, tras el sexo, ahora lo acariciaba mientras la respiración del rubio era suave. Tony solía ser muy superficial cuando alguien le gustaba pero con Steve... ¡Por dios! Había algo en ese rubio que le encantaba. No es que fuera feo, era realmente hermoso pero no es del tipo que atrae miradas y aún así Tony parecía caer en un abismo profundo. Ese pequeño cuerpo delgado pero imponente lo volvía realmente loco. Vio como Steve despertaba y volteaba a verlo. Suspiro profundamente, esos ojos azules y llenos de convicción lo hacían perder el sentido. Tony se subió en él para empezar a besarlo, Steve lo abrazó de la cintura respondiendo sus besos.

-No creí que volvería a verte-soltó Steve en un momento que Tony se concentró en juntar ambos miembros para excitar de nuevo a Steve. Tony lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No había tenido tiempo...me... enferme bastante mal desde esa vez y no pude salir de casa-Tony distrajo su mirada, era un hombre de aventura y una maldita gripa lo había dejado en cama por una semana, era vergonzoso-. Pero en cuanto me alivie vine corriendo aquí-Tony comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo fricción entre los miembros de ambos y haciendo el cuerpo de Steve temblar.

-¿Querías... volver a verme?-preguntó Steve entre gemidos.

-¿No te lo dejé escrito en la nota?

-Creí que hacías eso con...cualquiera-Steve gimió sintiendo los movimientos de Tony más rápidos logrando excitarlo.

-Si fuese solo de una noche no me hubiera quedado hasta el amanecer-sonrió Tony tanteando la entrada de Steve, este se removió en la cama tratado de contener sus gemidos, Tony entró moviéndose lentamente-. Te deseo tanto... ¡Maldita sea, Steve! ¡Me vuelves loco!

Steve siguió gimiendo bajo los besos y las caricias de Tony. Su mirada se nubló ante el placer.

**...**

La rutina se repitió por un mes. Steve llegaba del trabajo o se quedaba en casa dibujando cuando a las 8 en punto sonaba la puerta, Steve abría y veía de sonrisa de un millón de dólares trayéndole un diferente tipo de flor, la aceptaba. Cuando menos se daba cuenta, Tony lo aprisionaba ante alguna cosa o pared, se besaban como si no se hubieran visto en días y el departamento entero terminaba con sus ropas tiradas por todos lados. Teniendo sexo en la sala, en la cocina, el estudio de Steve o la habitación. Tenían una ronda más en el baño y de nuevo volvían a la habitación hasta que el amanecer les pegaba en la cara.

Era un sueño.

Tony no sabía si era un encaprichamiento o realmente estaba sintiendo algo especial por Steve. Solo era sexo... aunque en los últimos encuentros ya no querían solo eso. Tony quería que Steve lo mimara y el rubio lo hacía. Le preparaba las mejores comidas, lo besaba hasta quedarse dormido y cumplía sus caprichos. Tony también lo invitó a su casa, ahí era donde Steve lo consentía más. Lo regañaba por no dormir a sus horas o por tomar demasiado café solo para desvelarse.

Ya no solo era estar juntos para tener sexo, sino toda una vida en pareja. A Tony le daba un poco de miedo. No porque no le gustará, le encantaba ser mimado por Steve. El problema radicaba en su confianza con el resto de sus parejas. Todas, de alguna forma, lo habían traicionado o engañado... No quería eso con Steve. Ese lindo artista de sus sueños lo tenía en su poder y no quería decepcionarse. No quería que lo traicionaran... Esta vez su débil corazón no lo soportaría.

Para Steve no era diferente, tener a Tony de esa forma parecía un sueño. Algo que jamás imaginó. Mimarlo, cumplir todos sus caprichos, protegerlo. Esperaba estar haciendo feliz. Llegó un punto donde todo el sexo fue secundario, una relación empezaba a ser más fuerte. A veces a Tony solo le bastaba abrazarse a Steve o darle un beso en las mañanas que el rubio se sentía complacido. Ya no era solo el deseo, que aún había bastante, sino las ganas de llegar a algo más. 

Fue un día lluvioso, después del sexo en su estudio y con unas tazas de café preparado por Steve que Tony se sincero. Le contó parte de ese pasado oculto. De cómo cada una de sus relaciones había fallado, la mayoría era porque buscaban algo de él. Dinero o fama, daba lo mismo. Al final siempre era traicionado. La última le dolió un poco más, en especial porque mató a uno de sus amigos más queridos, Virgil.

Tras el triste relato, Steve lo abrazó del cuello para besar su cabeza. Tony estaba recostado en el pecho de Steve bocarriba. Sintió el acto más tierno que alguien haya tenido con él, se acorrucó más en los brazos de Steve dejando la taza vacía a un lado. Steve también dejó su taza para acariciar el pecho de Tony.

-Yo no te voy a traicionar, Tony-dijo Steve susurrándole a un oído-. Realmente quiero estar contigo...Claro, hasta que tú te canses de mi-Tony soltó una risita.

-No creo que eso pase Stevie... No sin que tú lo hagas primero.

Steve lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos, un beso tierno fue depositado en los labios secos de Tony. Este le sonrió y se volteo para acariciar la cintura de Steve, quedar frente a frente. Se besaron un rato más, Tony buscando consuelo y Steve confirmándole todo el amor que ahora sentía por él y que no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

...

El sonido de teléfono lo hizo volver a la realidad. Había pasado toda la tarde pintando que se olvidó de la hora. Ya era tarde y Tony no había llegado. Steve salió de su estudio con prisa para contestar, seguramente una junta se le había atravesado. Estaba a unos días de irse a una aventura nueva y todos los preparativos lo volvían loco, Steve contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Steve.

- _¡Steve! ¿Eres tú?-_ preguntó la voz tras el teléfono de forma desesperada.

-¿Pepper?

- _Sí, sí... ¡Que bueno que_ _constestas_ _! Es Tony..._ -la sonrisa de Steve se borró por completo.

-¿Qué ocurre con Tony?-Pepper parecía llorar.

- _Está en el hospital...-_ Pepper gimoteo-.  _Tuvo un leve infarto_.

-¿Qué?-ahora parecía que el corazón de Steve se detendría.

_-¿Podrías venir, por favor? No puedo con esto yo sola..._

Steve tomó nota de la dirección, trató de calmar a Pepper y colgó. No tuvo tiempo de nada, solo tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo al hospital. Tomó su motocicleta para llegar a toda prisa o si no entraría en una crisis nerviosa. Ahora entendía lo constantes malestares de Tony y en especial esos labio secos, no es que no sospechará que estaba enfermo pero no sabía que tan grave sería.

Llegó a hospital para encontrarse con Pepper. Ella estaba llorando a mares, le explicó que Tony entró a cirugía de emergencia pero no sabría si saldría bien. Para esa época era muy rara una cirugía de corazón y no siempre tenían éxito pese a que el hospital era uno de los más prestigiosos. A Steve solo le quedaba rezar. Todo parecía una pesadilla... su felicidad se desvanecía de sus manos.

...

Cuando Steve volvió al hospital, pues tenía trabajo, Tony ya había despertado. Fueron horas de incertidumbre pero al parecer todo había salido bien. Steve se dirigió a la habitación de Tony, Pepper estaba con él llorando de felicidad. Tony no se vio muy animado cuando Steve entró pero supuso que era por toda la operación.

Cuando Steve se acercó, Pepper los dejó solos. Tony apenas sonreía, Steve estaba tan feliz. Lo abrazó del cuello para darle un tierno beso. Tony no lo dejó permanecer mucho tiempo abrazándolo, Steve imaginó que era un rechazo pero quiso alejar esa idea de su mente.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó Steve. Tony no dijo nada y solo lo miró-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... agotado-Tony contestó secamente.

-Claro... ¿Quieres que te deje solo?-Tony lo miró.

-Steve... ¿Podrías no venir al hospital?-Steve tragó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero verte aquí... Te avisaré cuando me den de alta. Además... ya perdiste muchos días de trabajo por mi culpa. No quiero que tenga problemas.

-No los tengo ni los tendré... ¿Todo está bien?-Tony sonrió sin ganas.

-Sí... Todo está bien.

-Pero... ¿me avisarás, no?-Tony solo afirmó con la cabeza-. Bueno... me voy. Cuídate.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a darle un beso de despedida. La mirada fría de Tony era suficiente para entender que su presencia era incómoda. Tras la operación, Steve estuvo varios días esperando a que despertara, solo fueron unas horas que se fue y volvió para arreglar sus asuntos. ¿Será que se enojó por no estar ahí? No... Tony no era tan infantil. ¿Qué se supone que fue todo eso? Sintió tan frio su pecho que lo único que pudo hacer, al llegar a su casa, fue soltarse a llorar.

...

Pasaron los días... cuando se cumplieron dos semanas Steve investigó que ocurría con Tony. Se enteró que hace unos días había salido del hospital pero no quería ver a nadie. Lo aceptó, dejó que pasara tiempo. ¿Él le iba a llamar, no? Pero volvieron a pasar los días, Steve ya no se concentraba en nada y siempre esperaba la llamada de Tony.

No llamaba... no había nada...

Llamó a Pepper para investigar pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al enterarse que Tony ya estaba tan bien que hace unos días se embarcó en dirección desconocida. De nuevo a una aventura. No le dijo nada... ni siquiera se despidió. Suponía que esa era una señal... Algo que lo alejara de él.

Pero quiso creer en él, quiso seguir esperando. Tony le iba a llamar.

Pasaron los meses... No había rastro del regreso de Tony. Trató de tranquilizarse, pensar que solo Tony estaba un poco perturbado por todo lo que le ocurrió. Una operación de corazón no la tiene cualquiera y debió ser una experiencia muy traumática. Para su suerte, Bucky fue de visita a la ciudad. El muchacho era unos años menor que él pero eran buenos amigos. Le contó un poco de su romance con Tony y Bucky lo acepto sin problema.

Se quedaron de ver en un café. Era cerca de la casa de Steve. En cuanto se vieron, Bucky no dudó en abrazarlo. Hacia tanto que no se veían y ese muchacho lo quería como su hermano mayor. Steve también lo abrazó con entusiasmo y se sentaron. Hacia año que no se veían y se tenían que poner al tanto de su vida. Steve no quiso hablar mucho pero Bucky estaba entusiasmado. Tenía una linda prometida y se iba a alistar al ejército.

-¿No piensas hacerlo tú?-preguntó Bucky emocionado, Steve negó.

-Tengo mis pinturas... Por ahora estoy bien.

-Bueno... tienes talento.

-Aunque... no me molestaría. Mi padre... mi padre le hubiera gustado.

-Aún tienes tiempo...

-Lo pensaré, Bucky.

-Y... ¿Cómo va el asunto con tu...  _amigo_?-Steve sonrió sin ganas.

-No sé... después de su operación no me ha hablado... Espero... espero que me contacte pero...Ya no estoy seguro de eso.

-¡Oh, Stevie!-Bucky le golpeo el costado del hombro animándolo-. Seguro está ocupado...pero no te angusties. Pero si te rompe el corazón, yo me encargaré de machacarlo-Steve rió ante la idea, Bucky no era tan pequeño como él pero seguro Tony lo vencería fácil debido a su musculatura.

-Ya lo veremos...

...

Pasó una semana más sin noticias de Tony.

Steve ya había perdido cualquier esperanza. Se centró en sus dibujos y el trabajo. Esperaba volverlo a ver con esa sonrisa arrogante en el museo o en su casa pero no. No había llamadas, ni una maldita postal. No entendía lo que había hecho mal. Seguramente estaba presionando demasiado a Tony con eso de la relación pero jamás hablaron de eso. Jamás hablaron si quiera si tenían futuro. Tony lo dejó de lado tan fácil.

Entonces la tormenta llegó.

...

En todas las revistas se anunciaba la supuesta boda entre Tony Stark y Pepper Potts. El corazón de Steve sentía detenerse, sus piernas flaquearon y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo del puesto de periódicos. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tenía en mente un lugar y sus lágrimas no iban a salir hasta que tuviera respuestas del mismo Tony Stark.

Llegó a la casa, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Lo buscó por todos lados hasta que lo encontró, estaba en una bata mostrando su pecho. Tony se sorprendió al verlo, se cubrió el pecho. Lo que ocultaba era una placa metálica que estaba en ese pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tony bebiendo el whiskey en su mano.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?-Tony no lo miraba a los ojos-¿Qué es lo que ocultas en el pecho?-camino hacia Tony que retrocedía, la lágrimas de Steve ya no podían contenerse-. ¿Qué significa esto?-le arrojó el periódico, Tony ni lo miró, supuso de lo que se trataba-. Tony...

Al final se dejó vencer, cayó de rodillas al piso llorando. El corazón de Tony no soportaba verlo así, escucharlo. No dijo nada y solo le dio la espalda. Lo que más le dolía a Steve era ese silencio que lo había consumido podentro los últimos meses. ¿Por qué Tony no le daba explicaciones? ¿Por qué le rehuía de esa manera?

Se limpio las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa lastimera.

-Perdón-dijo Steve levantándose-. Supongo que yo... me di más confianzas de las que debería. Ni siquiera estábamos en algo serio ¿no? Solo era sexo... Solo eso... Yo...-reía de forma nerviosa y tratando de no quebrarse-. Felicidades por compromiso... Pepper es una buena chica...-Steve se dirigió a la puerta-. Espero nos veamos en otro momento, señor Stark-Tony se estremeció-. ¡Felicidades!

-¡¿Así como si nada te rindes?!-gritó Tony arrojando el vaso de whiskey rompiéndose en el piso, Steve se asustó y volteo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Supongo que vas a verlo! ¡A ese imbécil!

Tony se acercó furioso a Steve, lo golpeo contra la puerta. La mirada de Tony era furiosa, estaba llena de odio. Steve no entendía nada cuando notó la placa de metal en el pecho de Tony. Al parecer lo había remplazado. Su pecho era ahora de metal. ¿Por qué?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Steve frunciendo el ceño.

-El idiota con el que te veías en esa cafetería. Sonriente y feliz como si yo jamás hubiera existido.

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Me lo dices tú?-Steve lo empujó- ¡No me has llamado en medio año!

-¿Y por eso ya sales con otro?

-¿Qué te pasa? Bucky solo es un amigo que hace tanto no veía... Y tú no tienes derecho sobre mí. ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada cuando no has querido saber nada de mí!

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué termines huyendo de mí?! ¡Pepper es la única que me ha aceptado así!

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Tony?

-La placa-dijo Tony venciéndose ante la mirada de duda de Steve-. Esta horrible cosa-Tony abrió más su bata, mostró la enorme placa de metal en su pecho-. Soy como un monstruo metálico.

-Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de verla... Jamás me contaste de ello.

-Ibas a huir... como...-Steve abrió los ojos para enojarse más.

-¡¿Cómo quién?! ¡¿Cómo todas esas relaciones pasadas?! ¡Me estás comparando con todas ellas! ¡Ni siquiera me diste...!

Tony lo volvió a acorralar en la puerta, metió su rodilla en la entrepierna de Steve. Este gimió al roce, Tony lo veía desesperado. Se notaba la angustia, el tiempo demacrado. El azabache lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

-Dime que esta porquería ahora te hace desearme-Steve miró la placa, la tocó haciendo a Tony sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Para qué funciona?-preguntó Steve sin dejar de examinarla, Tony apretaba su mentón con enfado.

-Me mantiene con vida-Steve lo miró sorprendido-. La operación... es lo único que pudieron hacer por mí. La tengo que retirar y dar pequeñas descargas para que mi corazón no pare...-Tony lo soltó y se alejó-. Soy un monstruo, lo sé...

-¡Tony!

El rubio fue corriendo a Tony, lo volteo para estamparle un beso en los labios. Aunque el aventurero no quería, Steve lo obligó a profundizarlo. Entre el forcejeo, el calor, la sensación que tanto extrañaron y el llanto, Tony lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrastró a la cama. Lo desnudó acariciando esos rincones que conocía perfectamente. Escuchando esos gemidos que extrañaba y disfrutando el olor que tanto necesitaba para calmar su ansiedad.

Desde que se vio con esa placa tuvo miedo. Si Steve lo veía así seguramente huiría. A Steve le gustaba su pecho, siempre lo acariciaba y lo amaba con devoción. Eso le hizo temer... Si Steve resultaba ser como el resto, como todos quienes le encontraron un defecto para huir. Prefirió alejarlo, que Steve se olvidará de él y muriera en su maldita miseria.

Pero el tiempo sin Steve era horrible. Pensó muchas veces visitarlo, hablarle o lo que sea. Pero era un cobarde, temía mucho lo que le dijera... No soportaría que Steve lo viera con asco. Odiaría totalmente ver esos ojos llenos de asco hacia él. Se encerró en los recuerdos de sus viejos romances, en sus miedos, en sus temores. No era el aventurero que decía ser sino una vil muestra de humano. Un cobarde.

Pero la desesperación le ganó,, fuebuscar a Steve. Necesitaba verlo pero cuando lo encontró... Estaba con otro hombre. Hablaban tan familiares, el rubio se veía feliz. No parecía sufrir su ausencia. Ese tipo lo abrazaba entusiasmado, Steve le correspondía. Tony pensó que Steve era igual que todos. Que se olvidó rápido de él y si ahora se mostraba completo seguro le daría asco. Huyo y uso la excusa más cobarde para dejarle claro que él también lo había olvidado.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Steve llegando para pedir explicaciones.

El calor de Steve era como lo recordaba, los brazos delgados sujetándose del cuello y la sensación dentro de Steve era maravillosa. El rubio lo recibía con entusiasmo, lo besaba con deseo y lo seguía acariciando como siempre, como si esa maldita placa no estuviera ahí. Le besaba el cuello, el pecho, su cuerpo entero como si no importara. Lo abrazó con fuerza escuchando los ecos del los latidos del corazón de Tony tras esa placa. Soltó unas lágrimas.

-Dime que no te vas a casar...-pidió Steve llorando mientras sentía a Tony dentro de él.

-Yo no...-Steve lloró al no escuchar lo que quería, lo besó y pegó su frente con la de Tony.

-Solo una noche ¿no?-sentenció Steve-. Siempre debió ser una noche nada más-Tony lloró mientras volvían a besarse.

Su relación siempre estuvo mal, todo entre ellos no fue correcto y aún así ellos siguieron pensando en que podrían contra el mundo. Pero Tony hizo una promesa a otra persona, se había enamorado de otra persona. Tony Stark el aventurero tenía miedo de decírselo y al parecer le tenía tan poca confianza que prefirió huir. Tony nunca lo amo... solo era sexo.

Bien, Steve tampoco le prometería nada... Esta vez solo sería esa noche.

...

Caminó en la madrugada a su casa. Con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies. Al llegar a su departamento solo pudo llorar. Se abrazó de sus piernas para llorar por el dolor de su corazón. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo si era tan sencillo? ¿Por qué mantenerlo en la incertidumbre tanto tiempo si no le correspondía? Steve lo amaba como era... aún con esa placa de metal, Steve lo amaba desesperadamente.

Tras un largo rato llorando, se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y marcó el número en mente.

-¿Bucky-preguntó Steve lloroso.

-¿ _Steve? ¿Sabes qué hora es...? ¿Ocurrió algo?_

-Yo...

Pero antes de poder decir algo, el toquido desesperado de la puerta lo distrajo. Su cuerpo se congeló, miró la puerta esperando que solo fuese su imaginación pero de nuevo el toquido desesperado se escuchó. Los ecos tras la placa metálica resonaron en sus oídos.

-A caso...

Soltó el teléfono y fue corriendo hacia la puerta cuando volvieron a tocar.

- _¿Hola? ¿Steve?_


	2. Abrir y Cerrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En wattpad hice una encuesta sobre si querían alguna continuación de uno de mis OS. Pues si y resultaron 3 los ganadores. Este es el segundo lugar.

_Tú sabes que se siente quedarse así_

_No escuchas nada, nada te llama_

_Llama por ti_   
  


La lluvia abatía con fuerza contra la ventana. Los truenos y relámpagos caían sin control. El día era espantoso y no muy diferente a los sentimientos que tenía por dentro en ese momento. Con su bata roja, mirando tras el cristal de la ventana, tomaba de un vaso de cristal el whisky de su reserva que casi había vaciado. Dio un trago fuerte mientras sentía la lluvia de sus sentimientos destrozarlo. Se sentía tan cobarde.

Un rayo hizo oscurecer la habitación dejándolo ver su reflejo en la ventana. Entonces pudo notar, de nuevo, la placa en su pecho. Un dolor insoportable se apoderó de él y arrojo su trago al suelo. Era el quinto o sexto... Ya daba lo mismo. No estaba de ánimos para ser consciente de su problema con el alcohol. Ya daba lo mismo, estaba gustoso de ahogarse en su miseria.

Cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar. Anhelaba viejos tiempos y sobretodo anhelaba al chico rubio que le había traído tanta paz. Se sentía la peor basura, temblaba de rabia y toda su mente era un revoltijo de sentimientos y pensamientos extraños. Quería ahogarse en su llanto y no volver a la realidad que lo estaba consumiendo de forma tan cruel.

-Steve...Steve...

...

Tony estaba recostado sintiendo la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana. Traía su camisa abierta mostrando su pecho y su pantalón también estaba abierto. El calor del sol era reconfortante a través de la ventana. Aunque este mismo calor lo había despertado y la incomodidad del suelo. Sonrió al sentir un peso en su abdomen, abrió los ojos al ver unos ojos azules y curiosos encima de él. Acarició el rostro del rubio que le sonreía tan gentil. Este solo traía una camisa puesta pero abotonada lo suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo. Lo tomó de las caderas mientras recibía un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Tony?-este sonrió acariciando el cuerpo encima-. Te vas a volver a resfriar si sigues en el piso. ¿Quieres otro resfriado de una semana, señor aventurero?-Tony rió ante la burla.

-Si eso me mantiene en tu cama por mi está bien.

-Tony-regañó Steve sintiéndose un poco avergonzado pero disfrutando de las manos de Tony en su cuerpo.

Al notar que Tony no abría los ojos, porque la luz del sol lo cegaba, se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios secos y lo besó tiernamente. Tony sonrió continuando el beso sin abrir los ojos, acaricio las piernas de Steve y sintió su columna vertebral notando cada uno de sus huesos. Steve era bastante delgado pero a Tony le volvía loco cada rincón de su cuerpo. Como si fuese el único que supiese como tratarlo sin romperlo. Se separaron del beso y se miraron a los ojos.

-El piso está frío-dijo Steve mientras contemplaba a Tony.

-Justo ahora está caliente

-Sí pero...

-Entonces vamos a calentarlo, Stevie...

Tony lo tomó de la cintura para recostarlo en el piso. El rubio lo besaba con ansias, Tony le contestaba igual haciéndose espacio en sus piernas. Se enloquecían al sentirse, las caricias y los cuerpos juntos se reconfortaban. Tony entró en Steve deseoso, queriendo hundirse en esa piel blanca que brillaba con la luz del sol. Los gemidos de Tony en su oído, jadenado y desesperado eran su debilidad. Tony era tan buen amante y mientras más pasaban los meses conociéndose, también sabía que jamás se cansaría de él.

-Tony... Tony...-susurraba el rubio en el oído del aventurero, este rió y lo besó mientras embestía de nuevo.

-Stevie...Stevie...

Un  _te amo_  iba a salir de los labios del rubio pero por un instante tuvo cierto temor de que Tony no reaccionara como quisiera. Que se negara o diera por terminadas las cosas. Sus relaciones pasadas no habían sido muy fructuosas. A veces solo era cuestión de una noche o se olvidaban de él sin avisarle cuando más enamorado se sentía. Aun así se entregó totalmente a Tony, le dio todo y estaba dispuesto a ir por más pero sería lento, sin prisa y a un ritmo que ninguno que cansara del otro.

-Deberíamos ir a la cama, Tony-sonrió Steve, Tony dio su última embestida antes de correrse. Steve jadeo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-Si... la cama...

Tony miró los labios de Steve abrirse al sentir que llegaba, también, al orgasmo, acarició la erección del rubio sintiendo el temblor en su cuerpo. Sonrió al sentir que era el único que podría lograr eso en Steve, ser el único que lo complaciera a tal grado. Siempre deseaba afirmarlo y Steve siempre lo dejaba. Lo mimaba y lo protegía que no deseaba separarse de él jamás.

-Después de que vayamos a la habitación, lo haremos de nuevo-dijo Tony, Steve sonrió afirmando-. Y luego me dormiré en tus brazos... ¿Me abrazaras?

-Siempre te abrazo y te beso... Aunque quizá me despierte primero a hacer la comida... Últimamente no estás comiendo bien.

-Puedo culpar a un rubio que me tiene bastante entretenido...-Steve alzó la ceja dudando

-¿Ah, sí? Debería dejar de entretenerte, entonces...

-No, no...-Tony lo abrazó con fuerza percibiendo su aroma, ese dulce aroma que tanto amaba-. Enloquecería el separarme de ti-Steve lo tomó de la barbilla y lo miró.

-Yo también me volvería loco.

Se besaron lentamente, volvieron a abrazarse. Deseaban fundir sus cuerpos con el otro, amarse para siempre. Si la vida les sonreía un poco podrían hacerlo. Tony se recostó en el hombro de Steve, absorbió ese dulce aroma que tanto amaba y Steve hizo lo mismo mientras jugaba con los mechones de cabello de Tony.

...

_Todo cambia_

_Un abrir y cerrar_

_Espera que vaya a salvarte_

_Estoy siempre contigo_

 

Cortó dos rosas del jardín, le quitó las espinas y las dejó en la mesa como es costumbre. Siempre que vista a Steve, le lleva dos rosas rojas. Pese a que el rubio lo regaña por ello, el simple gesto lo hace sonrojar. Cuida las flores como si fuesen lo más preciado. Muchas de ellas duran más de lo que hubieran durado en ese jardín que dejaba a cuidado de otros. Tony se sentía un idiota enamorado y a veces creía oír su corazón gritándoselo.

Hoy sería el día. Llegaría con Steve, le entregaría las dos rosas y cenarían juntos. Después pediría que hablaran un poco, que tomaran un vino que ha preparado por meses para ese día. Beberían en el sofá, entre risas y anécdotas, Steve rogaría por un beso y Tony ya se lo daría antes de que emitiera cualquier ruido. Entonces lo llevaría a la cama, harían el amor y mientras Steve lo montara, se lo diría. Le diría que lo ama y que quería compartir su vida con él.

Tal vez Steve se emocioné, tal vez Steve esté llegando a un orgasmo cuando se lo estuviera diciendo que tendría que repetirlo. Entonces el rubio lo miraría con los ojos brillantes, tal vez llore pero lo besará y le afirmará mil veces que él también lo ama y también quiere compartir su vida con él. Harán el amor toda la noche y hasta la madrugada, cuando el sol se pose y se besaran y dormirán abrazados.

Tony lo imaginaba, podía creerlo. Entonces solo dio un paso y cayó al piso. Sentía el dolor en su pecho, un cosquilleo en el brazo y un mareo que no lo dejaba hacer nada. Apenas pudo llegar al teléfono pero Pepper apareció antes asustada, Tony se sintió aliviado y perdió el conocimiento.

...

-¿Tony? ¿Estás bien?- la pelirroja apareció frente a él y este solo negó con la cabeza llorando. Pepper lo abrazó con fuerza queriendo consolarlo.- ¿Por qué corriste a Steve? Estabas tan ansioso por verlo...

-No puedo, Pepper...-soltó Tony- Si él... Si él me rechaza por la placa yo...

-Steve jamás haría eso...-ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado-. Tony... ¿Por qué sigues dudando?

-Porque lo he visto... lo he vivido tantas veces... Parece la relación perfecta, todo está bien hasta que llega un momento de debilidad... un momento malo y todo el amor que me prometieron se va... Me traicionan o me dejan... prefiero...

-¿Hacerlo tú antes de que te lo hagan? ¿Estás escuchándote? Es Steve del que hablamos...

-¡Y otras relaciones igual me lo juraron!-Pepper suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

-Dime, ¿en cuál de todas esas relaciones te sentiste igual que como te sientes al estar con Steve?

Tony se quedó mudo... Bajó la mirada y simplemente negó. Pepper lo abrazó de nuevo tratando de darle ánimos pero Tony la alejó. Dudó un poco y lentamente se bajó la bata del hospital. Pepper se sorprendió al ver la placa de metal que le habían colocado. Estaba justo en el medio de su pecho pero cubría más el pectoral izquierdo. Había marcado un rectángulo pequeño que parecía abrirse para dejar ver el interior.

De imaginarse eso, Pepper se sintió un poco horrorizada y Tony bajó el rostro decepcionado. Fue en ese momento que Pepper entendió que Tony buscaba consuelo, buscaba que nadie se aterrara con la idea de su frágil corazón. Fue una reacción equivocada pero natural y Tony temía que Steve tuviera esa misma reacción cuando lo viera. Tony subió la bata con prisa y miró a otro lado, Pepper sonrió con tristeza.

-Steve reaccionaría diferente...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando estás enamorado ningún defecto importa.

-¿Estoy defectuoso?-Pepper gruñó desesperada.

-Sigo sin entender cómo Steve te aguanta...

-Yo tampoco...

-Pero si soporta tu mal carácter... Soportará todo de ti...

-¿Soportar?

-¿Cómo diablos le haces para distorsionar todo lo que digo? Yo lo digo soportar pero Steve seguramente lo ve natural en ti que no le importaría un demonio como te ves.

-Sigo temiendo su reacción...

-Tony... te puedo asegurar que será mejor que la que yo te acabo de dar.

Tony seguía cabizbajo, llevó su mano a su pecho y lo acarició. Cerró el puño de su mano como si todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima. No estaba listo para confrontar a Steve y temía que todo lo que Pepper le dijera no fuera real. Deseo cerrar todas las posibilidades, cerrarse al miedo y a su pasado que estaba haciéndose presente en su débil corazón.

...

-¿Es posible que pueda cambiarse?-preguntó sentado en la mesa, Jarvis se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja. Afirmó.

-Si tuvieras éxito en conseguirlo podría crear algo que se reajuste a tu pecho y tal vez quitar la placa... Por ahora podría hacer algo más pequeño y menos estorboso. Esos doctores no saben nada de eso...

-Yo quiero que la placa desaparezca...

-Dile a tu estúpido corazón que deje de ser tan débil y tal vez no necesites la placa-Tony suspiró.

-¿Tienes las coordenadas exactas?

-Tengo unas coordenadas...-Jarvis sacó de la cajonera a su lado una libreta y se le arrojó-. Aparecen en la primera página pero lee todo porque vienen indicaciones especiales y siempre te metes en problemas al no leerlas. Está vez tienes que ser precavido... El instinto será tu enemigo.

-¿Cuándo me arreglarás la placa?

-Ahora mismo pero solo prometo hacerla más ligera porque no creo poder modificar algo más.

-Con que pueda moverme es suficiente...

-Lo será...

Tony ojeo la libreta, a orden de Jarvis se recostó en la mesa que estaba sentado y empezó a hacer algunas cosas en su pecho. Quería realmente hacer lo posible por desaparecer la placa y volver con Steve. Regresar a sus brazos y que este lo mime como suele hacerlo. Lo extrañaba tanto y era doloroso no poder ni siquiera escuchar su voz.

...

-¡¿Esto es seguro?!

Preguntó Pepper mientras sostenía su sombrero para que no cayera mientras la marea iba subiendo, Tony sonrió afirmando y volvió su rostro serio. Las olas golpeaban salvajes en el casco del barco, Tony hizo una señal para que entraran y se encaminaron a la cabina del capitán. Namor, el capitán, navegaba el barco sin preocupación y tras saludarlo, siguieron caminando hacia los camarotes. Entraron a uno mientras sentían como el barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó de nuevo Pepper, Tony recargó sus codos en propio regazo y suspiró.

-Es lo único que me queda...

-No has hablado con Steve, ¿cierto?-Tony negó y Pepper solo pudo suspirar frustrada-. ¿Por qué? ¿Y si esto no tiene éxito? Tony... es demasiado riesgo para algo tan simple de hacer. Habla con Steve y todo esto...

-¿Y si eso sale mal? No quiero que él me vea como todos lo han hecho.

-Steve jamás te ha visto como los demás lo hacemos. Dale un poco de crédito... Desde que se conocieron se notaba que había caído por ti sino es que antes ya lo hacía...

-Él dibuja mis aventuras... o por lo menos los escenarios-Tony sonrió con el recuerdo-. Dijo que tengo buenos redactores y... parece una fotografía... solo que a color y... con algo de él...

-¿Y por qué dudas tanto? Te amaba sin conocerte y ahora...

-Él tiene una imagen de mí muy mala. De alguien aventurero, mujeriego y que le da lo mismo la vida... La primera vez que estuvimos juntos pensó que no volvería a verlo... que la promesa de volver parecía que se la decía a cualquiera... Cuando empezamos a estar más tiempo juntos pensó que era fan del alcohol y me regaló un coñac sin saber mis problemas de alcoholismo... O cuando pensó que tendría otras personas mientras salía con él hasta que le juré que era el único... O...

-¿Será por qué siempre te haces la fachada del tipo rudo?-Tony se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la cama, Pepper suspiró profundamente-. Y aún así Steve se dio cuenta que no eras así y le gustaste más.... Te cuido y te enamoró al punto de que estas perdiendo la razón. Viajando por un aparato que no sabes si funcione solo porque parece que tú no conoces a Steve.

-Tengo que hacer esto si no...

-¿Si no qué? ¿Lo perderás? Ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad de que niegue o te acepte... Tony. Pareces un idiota. Si sigues sin hablarle lo perderás realmente...

Pero Tony no quiso escuchar y se acomodó en la cama para dormir e ignorarla. Pepper suspiró y salió del camarote. Cuando se sintió solo, sacó una fotografía que guardaba en su pecho. Era de Steve mientras pintaba. Ese día estaba haciendo su experimento con un nuevo tipo de cámara fotográfica. Steve estaba tan concentrado en el dibujo y Tony estaba centrado en Steve que no recordaba lo que estaba dibujando...

Guardó la foto y cerró los ojos. Deseaba estar en la cama de Steve, en sus brazos, sintiendo sus delgados dedos jugando con su cabello, sus labios besando su frente y su nariz. Sentir su piel bajo su cuerpo y estar dentro de él mientras recibía besos tiernos, caricias hambrientas y esa mirada intensa que lo hacía flaquear. Lo debilitaba al grado de caer cada vez más en Steve y abrir su descompuesto corazón.

Quería volver a lo que antes tenía. Ser feliz como antes de ese infarto.

...

Caminaron por el pasillo húmedo solo iluminados por las antorchas que llevaban en mano. Dentro del silencio se podían escuchar los pasos de sus botas y el goteo del agua. Cada paso era precavido pues cualquier cosa podría ocurrir de sorpresa y caer en una de las miles de trampas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Paso lento y seguro tratando de ver cada parte de ese pasillo.

Por error, Tony pisó una trampa que empezaba a amenazar el derrumbe del pasillo. Se olvidaron de las precauciones y se fueron corriendo esperando no ser alcanzados por el derrumbe. Una escapatoria que los haría caer a un río interno, no lo pensaron dos veces y se arrojaron con todo y antorchas. Fueron llevados por la corriente.

Lograron sostenerse de una piedra con ayuda de Rhodey, este hizo que Tony llegara a la orilla para salir del río. Cuando pudo salir, vio una enorme rama resistente con la que ayudó a Pepper a salir y luego, aunque le costó más, Rhodey pudo sostenerse y nadar hasta ellos. Cuando los tres se encontraron a salvo, se tiraron al piso para recuperar el aliento y escupir el agua que se había metido a sus pulmones.

...

Tras recuperarse de un casi ahogamiento, se levantaron. Sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y se sentían pesados. Una luz los sacó de su pensamiento de pesadez y caminaron hacia ella. Tony deseaba no estar muerto pero así se resolverían varios de sus problemas. Siguieron a oscuras, tanteando el paso hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Un arco daba el paso al otro lado de donde venía la luz.

Entraron a un enorme recinto. En el medio había una especie de pirámide sin terminar llena de yerbas y enredaderas. Todo estaba iluminado con una especie de lámpara de fuego en la parte más alta del techo. Observaron todo el lugar, parte del río pasaba por ahí pero no era la gran cosa. Caminaron sigilosos y prevenidos de cualquier trampa.

Para Tony era una especie de dèjá vu pues la aventura que tuvo donde perdió a Virgil en manos de su ex -novia fue en una situación similar. Llegaron a la pirámide y unas escaleras se visualizaron de inmediato. Tony no dudó y subió seguido de Pepper y Rhodey. Las escaleras eran nada a su desesperación por llegar a la cima. Cuando se vio cerca, sintió su cuerpo pesado de la emoción.

Llegaron y Tony encontró un corazón metálico encima de lo que parecía un cofre. Ese era su objetivo, estaba rebosante de felicidad al notar que esa podría ser la alternativa que le dijo Jarvis. Respiró con tranquilidad esperando que fuese una oportunidad para recuperar su vida y a Steve. Lo analizó determinadamente pero no entendía mucho el mecanismo, Jarvis sabría qué hacer con ese aparato.

El corazón se lo dio a Rhodey quien lo guardó en el morral mojado que protegía bien los mapas y cosas importantes. Con una roca, abrió el cofre y pudo ver dos aparatos importantes. Uno era una llave que iba dentro del corazón y la otra un rectángulo que no entendía para que servía. La llave se la dio a Pepper y la otra se la guardó. Era mejor dividir las cosas antes de que algo se perdiera.

No había nada más, cerró el cofre y decidieron bajar. Ya abajo empezaron a revisar los mapas mojados que tenía Rhodey. Revisaron una ruta de escape de ese lugar y se encaminaron siguiendo el riachuelo que se formaba cerca. Luego, tras mover varias rocas, Rhodey encontró una compuerta que les permitía subir nivel. Así fueron dos o tres veces más mientras se arrastraban por lo que parecía un drenaje. Llegaron a la superficie por la que habían entrao y pudieron observar su submarino.

Entraron al aparato, se ajustaron cinturones y Rhodey empezó a dirigirlo. Tony miraba el rectángulo que se había quedado. Estaba extrañado de saber qué era y para qué funcionaría. Una esperanza le vino a la mente y miró el paisaje submarino. Deseaba tanto que Steve pudiera ver eso, que Steve lo acompañara a sus aventuras de primera mano y pudiera dibujar todo lo que han vivido. Así cómo Pepper escribía entusiasmada su aventura, deseaba ver a Steve sonriéndole mientras dibujaba el mar por dentro, los peces y todo lo que fuese posible ver.

Una aventura juntos. Eso hará en cuanto recupere su corazón.

...

Empezaron a subir cuando llegaron a las coordenadas del barco de Namor. Tony tenía ganas de dormir y la placa que le hizo Jarvis le causaba un poco de comezón pero nada sin importancia. Subieron y se acercaron a la balsa que los acercaba al barco de Namor. Subieron las espaleras, para su sorpresa, se dieron cuenta que había más compañía en el barco.

Subieron al estar rodeados de varios hombres vestidos con una capucha y un logo de un pulpo en el centro de su traje. En el medio estaban dos personas, uno de máscara morada y la otra... su antigua pareja. Por alguna razón, ella llevaba puesta una máscara de jade pero la reconocía completamente. Levantaron las manos al momento de ser apuntados con las armas. Lo mejor ahora era colaborar.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Giulietta?-preguntó Tony con una sonrisa socarrona pero precavido de cualquier acción.

-Vine a saludar, Tony. Todo mundo por aquí hablaba de que habías venido y supuse cual era tu misión.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Vamos, Tony. Las reliquias de aquí son importantes pero tengo que decirte que espero que no buscaras esto...-ella sacó un corazón metálico dorado, los ojos de Tony se abrieron de sorpresa. Ella solo sonrió satisfecha-. Sí, querido. Lo que viste es una mera imitación y este es el real... Espero que no lo estuvieras buscando para tu reciente ataque cardiaco-Tony frunció el ceño, la preocupación ahora si lo estaba traicionando.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Giulietta?!

-Venganza, Stark. Venganza por abandonarme a la suerte en esa caverna y dejarme quemándome con esto en mi rostro-Tony sonrió complacido.

-¿Así que esa es tu nueva cara? Te luce mejor...-Giulietta suspiró cansada.

-No deberías tentar a la suerte, Stark. No con mis nuevos amigos.

Dio una orden con la cabeza, el hombre a su lado hizo una señal y los otros hombres fueron tras Pepper que se defendió aunque eran demasiados. Rhodey buscó a ayudarla pero ese era el objetivo, cuando se distrajo, Tony fue tomado de cuello por el hombre a un lado de Giulietta y fue arrastrado a una balsa con motor. Lo arrojaron para que cayera de golpe, Giulietta ya estaba arriba y el hombre que lo aprisionó también subió. Arrancaron su huída mientras Rhodey se deshacía de los hombres con facilidad. Fue cuando notó que se llevaron a Tony.

...

Lo tenían amarrado en una mesa metálica mientras hombres se paraban a su lado. Estaba buscando la mejor forma de salir pues fue llevado a ese lugar porque él quiso y no opuso resistencia. Quería conseguir el corazón que tenía Giulietta pues era el que realmente necesitaba Jarvis para sanarlo. Entraron a la habitación y miró la silueta de su antigua novia junto con un hombre enmascarado.

-¡Giulietta, amor!-dio Tony- Me alegra verte. ¿Me podrías soltar?

-¿Estas usando trucos conmigo, Stark?

-Quería probar.

-Bueno, yo también quiero hacer pruebas contigo, corazón-sonrió de forma maligna, aún con esa máscara de Jade podía distinguir esa horrible sonrisa. Le desató la camisa y dejó al descubierto su torso, entonces sonrió-. ¿Esa es tu nueva vida, Stark? ¡Qué tristeza!-Giulietta tomó el corazón dorado y se lo enseñó-. Esto te serviría, ¿no? Aunque para que eso pasara, tendrían que arrancarte el corazón e implantarte este. No creo que algo así salga bien...

Giulietta lo miró pensativa, Tony estaba esperando algo. Todo ese discurso no era por nada. Algo tramaba, algo que no entendía que era pero se estaba preocupando. Esa mujer tiene un truco tras otro por lo que cualquier cosa podría ser lo que buscara. La mujer lo contempló sonriente y tomó una fotografía que le dio el hombre encapuchado. Se acercó a Tony y este se asustó al ver que en la foto estaba Steve.

-¿Lo conoces?-Tony negó con todo el dolor de su alma, Giulietta puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró.

-¿Crees que me tragaré eso cuando los últimos meses te la has pasado en su casa?

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-¡Oh, claro que tiene que ver!-exclamó con fuerza-. ¿No es él tu nuevo amante?-dijo ladeando la cabeza, Tony no dijo nada. Ella sonrió complacida-. Así que lo es...-miró la foto-. Pues diré que no está feo pero podrías tener algo mejor, Tony. ¿Qué quieres de él? ¿Fama o algo?-Tony solo la siguió mirando-. Porque justo ahora hay uno de mis muchachos con él-Tony se asustó y trató de zafarse pero no lo logró, esto provocó la risa de Giulietta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Dímelo y te daré lo que pidas!

-De ti, nada-miró el corazón dorado-. Tengo todo lo que necesito para recuperar mi rostro pero me gusta torturarte. Eres un imbécil, Tony. Es lo único que necesitas saber.

-Deja al chico en paz. Cualquier cosa es conmigo, él no sabe nada.

-Ni tú lo sabes-Giulietta se sentó a un lado de Tony y lo miró-. Tengo una duda, Tony. ¿Qué pensó el chico de tu asquerosa placa?-el adjetivo golpeo su orgullo y simplemente negó el contacto visual. Guilietta rió complacida-. ¿No le has dicho? Esperas tener esto-señaló el corazón- antes de mostrarte-la mujer siguió riendo-. Eres patético Stark pero tienes razón. ¿Quién amaría a un hombre con una placa llena de pus y que amenaza con salirse? Además, seguro ese chico te quiere por la fama o el dinero. En unos días de su romance, su museo obtuvo más visitas de las habituales. ¡Eres toda una promoción, Stark! Todos lo saben...

-Él no es así... Él tiene talento. Ese museo se llenaría solo, con o sin mí.

-Sí, sí... Lo que digas... aunque... ¿Recuerdas a tu padre?-Tony la miró sorprendido-. Él te lo decía, ¿no? Que eras un corazón inútil o desperdiciado... No sé cuál. Y en eso tenía razón... ¿Crees que ese tipo rubio realmente te ama? ¿Crees que realmente no sé asquearía de ti?

Tony bajó la mirada sintiéndose débil, Guilietta sonreía complacida al verlo tan vulnerable. Los Stark habían arruinado su vida. Primero las muertes que Howard ocasionó en su país natal, justo en la guerra. Ahora su hijo no distaba de ser un monstruo egoísta que solo veía por su bien. Vendía su ego en esa revista semanal de aventuras que poco valor tenían. Era momento de pagar todo.

-Eres un monstruo, Tony-continuó Guilietta-. Tú y tu padre son monstruos y ese rubio lo sabrá y te abandonará. Como todos porque eres desechable, Tony. Todos te dejan, tu padre te dejó y ese chico también lo hará. A nadie en este mundo le interesas. Y este corazón-señaló el corazón-, de nada te servirá.

Lo arrojó haciéndolo romperse, Tony gritó ante el inesperado acto. Cuando iba a reaccionar, una bomba explotó cerca de ahí. Los hombres encapuchados fueron a ver lo que ocurría, Guilietta se quedó ahí a punto de matar a Tony con un cuchillo cuando un golpe de un pesado libro la noquea. Pepper había llegado y dispuesta a sacar a Tony de ahí. En cuanto se vio liberado, Tony corrió al corazón dorado destruido y salvó todas las partes posibles. Luego fue arrastrado por Pepper mientras veía a lo lejos a Rhodey y a Namor.

...

Estaba tapado con una manta, todos los hombres alistaban el barco. Tony miraba al horizonte sin realmente estar mirando. Recordaba muy poco de lo que había pasado pero si de lo que habló con Guilietta. Ella tenía razón. Siempre es dejado de lado. Además, el legado de las armas que dejó su padre sería un peso a futuro. Había intentado cambiar las cosas con la revista pero todos seguían recordando de dónde sacaba el dinero para costear sus aventuras. Y en parte tenían razón y eso podría ser algo con lo que estaría discutiendo con Steve.

Suspiró, entonces alguien se colocó a su lado sonriéndole. Tony no dijo nada y siguió con la mirada triste. Se sentía mal y cada que sentía comezón cerca de la placa se sentía aún peor. Todo era una mierda, solo quería llegar a casa y ahogarse en alcohol.

-Tony-Pepper lo miró- ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Tony parecía asustado, miraba a la nada como si estuviese arreglando sus pensamientos. Parecía tener miedo y sus manos temblaban. Pepper las tomó para tratarlo de calmarlo, le sonrió para animarlo y Tony solo la miraba sorprendido. Respiraba algo agitado.

-Pepper, ¿te casarías conmigo?-preguntó sin más, Pepper abrió los ojos y lo soltó de las manos.

-¿Qué?-retrocedió un poco asustada tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su jefe.

-Solo... ¿Lo harías? ¿Podrías ser feliz conmigo?-Pepper suspiró y pensó un poco lo que podía decir.

-No. Jamás me casaría contigo-Tony la miró asustado pero Pepper no lo dejó terminar sus pensamientos- porque hay un rubio de ojos azules que estaría encantado de compartir todos los años de su vida contigo.

-Y sí él... Si...

-Tony... ¿Qué ocurrió ahí?

-No quiero que sepa de esto, Pepper...-señaló la placa- Estoy asustado. No quiero... No...

-Tony... Steve merece una explicación-Tony bajó la mirada pensando.

-Ni siquiera me ha buscado...

-Tal vez está esperando que tú lo hagas-Tony lo miró con culpa y Pepper suspiró frustrada deduciendo lo que hizo- ¿Se lo prometiste tú? ¿Tú le dijiste que le hablarías?

-No puede... Yo... –Pepper se cruzó de brazos.

-En cuanto lleguemos a New York lo buscarás así yo te arrastre a él. ¡¿Entendiste?!

Pepper se alejó enojada, Rhodey se acercó a Tony pidiéndole ir a un camarote para que descansara. Tony obedeció desanimado cabizbajo. Llegó al camarote, se sentó en la cama y espero a que el barco zarpara. Sacó del morral de Rhodey las piezas del corazón dorado y se lamentó que estuviera roto. La única pieza clave para recuperar su vida había desaparecido.

A menos que Jarvis hiciera milagros, ya no le quedaba nada.

...

-Puedo hacer algo-dijo Jarvis pero no lucía muy animado-. Pero no prometo nada.

-La placa me ha producido pus y comezón.

-Te hice una de titanio. La ajustaré en lo que veo que hacer con lo que me trajiste.

-¿Si hubiera estado completo, funcionaría?

-No lo sé...-Jarvis se quedó pensativo-. Tendríamos que ver su funcionamiento y que tan averiado estaba aunque si hubiera funcionado.

Tony metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sacó un rectángulo metálico.

-¿Y esto, sirve?-le enseño el rectángulo a Jarvis, este lo tomó y lo miró determinadamente.

-Es una forma de corriente.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Tu corazón podrá latir mejor con solo una carga de corriente.

-O sea, sigue igual...

-No, si este se mantiene activo por un año, tu corazón podría mejorar. Es una especie de piedra preciosa que te ayudará. Es bueno que lo hayas recuperado. Te haré una segunda placa y la ajustaremos. No será la solución pero en algo te ayudará.

Vio a Jarvis trabajar decidido. Ese hombre conocía mejor que nadie a su padre así que tendría respuestas a una duda que le consumía la cabeza cada que recordaba su encuentro con Guilietta. Suspiró buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Jar... ¿Por qué crees que se fue mi padre?-este lo miró de reojo y siguió su trabajo.

-No creo que se haya ido. Lo raptaron.

-Pero mi padre era el hombre más rudo y decidido de todos. ¿Cómo...?

-Aún los hombres más rudos tienen su debilidad. Tú tu corazón inútil y tu padre a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Eras lo más preciado para él, Tony. Si lo obligaron a irse era porque tú corrías peligro. Lo que le hayan hecho lo pagó con tal de verte bien.

-¿Y crees que siga vivo?

-Quien sabe... el tiempo lo dirá. Bien, recuéstate que tenemos que recargar tu estúpido corazón.

Tony se recostó pero aún la incertidumbre estaba en su corazón. Estaba decidido a sufrir su pesar que a enfrentarse a Steve. Parecía un niño pequeño aterrorizado pero cada palabra de Giulietta le calaba en alma. Era una verdad que no podía soportar y si Steve lo odiaba por eso, prefería alejarse antes de verlo odiarlo. Toda reacción de Steve lo debilitaba. Ese era su verdadero punto débil.

...

Pepper entró furiosa buscando a Tony. Este estaba en su bata roja, ebrio y tirado en piso de su habitación. Por el hedor, se la había pasado bebiendo y vaciando toda su reserva de licores. Era una escena decadente y de tristeza. Se acercó imponente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ey, Pepp!-saludó Tony apenas con ánimos.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto, Tony?!-preguntó mientras señalaba un periódico que anunciaba su supuesta boda con Stark. Ella enfureció en cuanto la vio.

-¡Ah! Lo viste... ¡Felicidades, nos casaremos!

-¡¿Desde cuándo has decidido eso, Tony?! ¡¿Y con el permiso de quién?!

-Pepper...solo es una broma y...

-¿Sabes el daño que le harás a Steve si se entera?

-Él ni siquiera me extraña, Potts... Él es feliz sin mí.

-¿Qué?

-Lo fui a buscar... como me dijiste pero antes de llegar a su departamento lo vi...sonriendo y feliz con otro hombre. ¡Encontró a alguien nuevo! ¡Yo también quiero ser feliz!-dijo Tony mientras hacía un gesto de brindis hacia Pepper, ella lo contemplaba incrédula.

-¿Se besaban o algo?-Tony negó.

-Pero le sonreía... le mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa que se supone solo me debe mostrar a mí-Pepper suspiró un poco harta de la situación-. Es feliz sin mí...-le arrojó el periódico a la cara mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¡Quiero que lo arregles, Stark! ¡O renunciaré! ¡Te lo juro!

Azotó la puerta tras ella y solo miró el periódico que había caído de su rostro. Miró de nuevo el titular de su boda y solo se puso a llorar. Él no quería casarse con Pepper, no estaba enamorado de ella... Él quería a Steve. Amaba a Steve sobre todas las cosa y lo deseaba ahí. Entonces una hoja de periódico salió, el anuncio de una exposición de arte que se dirigía a Viena.

Sacó la hoja y lo poco que pudo entender fue que el museo donde trabaja Steve hará una exposición en Viena. El artista tendría que estar ahí por unos seis meses. Steve tendría que irse, luego sobre algo de  _Hombres M_  que parecía un cuento o algo, no entendió así que arrojó el periódico. Y no le importaba, que Steve lo dejara. Steve se iría sin él a ser feliz. Seguramente se iría con ese chico de la cafetería vestido de cadete. Tomó de nuevo la nota y entre lo que leyó ahí estaba la foto del rubio. Solo arrugó la hoja y arrojó el periódico lejos de él para poder servirse otro trago.

...

Tony estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo. Apenas le cubrían, algunas partes de su cuerpo, las sabanas de satín. El olor a sexo seguía en la habitación pero estaba solo. El olor de que otra persona había estado ahí lo asustó. Vio algunas marcas en su cuerpo y el otro lado de la cama estaba distendido. Quiso alejarse pero un olor... ese delicioso olor le llegó a la nariz. Tomó la almohada a su lado y la acercó a su nariz tratando de percibir el aroma. Se sorprendió al sentir el olor, al reconocer ese aroma que tanto había extrañado.

¿En qué momento? ¿Steve lo había ido a buscar? ¿Habían estado juntos? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Steve?

Desesperado bajó de la cama tropezando con las cobijas y su poca coordinación tras el alcohol apenas le permitía enderezar el paso. Sin importar si se lastimaba o no, empezó a buscar algo de ropa para poder salir de ahí corriendo. Steve había ido por una razón y se fue por otra. ¿Qué estupidez hizo ahora bajo el alcohol?

-Steve...Steve...

...

_Todo cambia (y todo cambia)_

_Un abrir y cerrar (pero no se acaba)_

_Espera que vaya a salvarte (salvarte no puedo)_

_Estoy siempre contigo (no tengas miedo)_

 

 

Tras un largo rato llorando, se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y marcó el número en mente.

-¿Bucky?-preguntó Steve lloroso.

-¿ _Steve? ¿Sabes qué hora es...? ¿Ocurrió algo?_

-Yo...

Pero antes de poder decir algo, el toquido desesperado de la puerta lo distrajo. Su cuerpo se congeló, miró la puerta esperando que solo fuese su imaginación pero de nuevo el toquido desesperado se escuchó. Los ecos de un corazón tras una placa metálica resonaron en sus oídos.

-A caso...

Steve casi se tropezaba para ir a abrir. Cuando llegó a la puerta los ruidos cesaron y su mano se quedó a unos centímetros del pomo. Por unos segundos temía que su dolido corazón le estuviera jugando una broma esperanzándolo. Era ridículo que Tony estuviera del otro lado. No podía ser... No cuando recién ellos había dejado todo en claro y...

El golpeteo desesperado en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No estaba soñando.

-¡¡Steve!!-un grito fuera le regreso la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo-. ¡Por favor! ¡Ábreme!

Boquiabierto empezó a respirar con fuerza. Un impulso lo hizo abrir la puerta con prisa y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver a su invitado. Con un traje desliñado, que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, empapado por la lluvia; que ni siquiera supo cuando empezó; y con la respiración entrecortada estaba ahí afuera. Como otras veces pero ahora se veía horrible. Desesperado y cansado.

Por inercia retrocedió cuando su invitado iba acercándose. Su invitado cerró la puerta tras su entrada sin dejar de verlo. Su cuerpo sentía desfallecer y sus pulmones parecían salirse. Siguieron ese extraño encuentro persiguiéndose a la sala hasta que Steve se detuvo y el invitado también lo hizo. Quería pellizcarse pues parecía que tenerlo ahí era un sueño pero se había quedado inmóvil.

-Tony...-apenas musitó Steve al ver como el otro estaba a punto de llorar.

La habitación se llenó de un anhelo inimaginable, de una energía eléctrica que recorría ambos cuerpos. Tony podría haber vivido las peores cosas y estado en las situaciones más desafortunadas pero nada, nada se comparaba con esa sensación al estar tan cerca de Steve. Esa adrenalina que sus cuerpos experimentaban al estar cerca del otro.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos que en la lejanía del otro parecían horas. Esas miradas parecían hablar y explicar lo que sus bocas no podían. La distancia era una tortura y eso que estaban en la misma habitación. Habían pasado casi medio año separados y ahora sus cuerpos lo estaban cobrando. Realmente les estaba doliendo en el pecho esa distancia silenciosa en la que Tony los obligó a estar.

Fue en el silencio pesado que un sonidito los trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos. Una voz lejana los distrajo y como si buscaran de donde provenía, miraron por la habitación sin dejar sus lugares. Fue cuando Steve recordó la llamada con Bucky y con prisa se acercó al teléfono. Tony temió que huyera de él pero se calmó al verlo contestar la bocina. 

-¿Bucky?-Tony frunció el ceño. Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien más, tal vez el tipo de la cafetería-. Lo siento... Te hablo después.

- _Pero Steve... ¿Qué pasó?...-_ antes de contestar, Tony colgó directamente del teléfono. Steve soltó el aparato y retrocedió sintiéndose demasiado débil ante la presencia de Tony.

-Así que decidiste llamarlo...

-Yo solo quería alejarme de aquí. De ti.

-¿Y te ibas a ir con él? ¿Con el imbécil de la cafetería?

-Tal vez-Tony frunció el ceño sintiendo cierta traición-. ¿O qué querías? ¿Qué fuera sonriente a tu boda? ¿A ver cómo te casabas con la mujer que amas?

La mirada de Tony bajo... Entonces Steve si había ido a buscarlo. Sus memorias en su embriaguez volvían poco a poco y seguramente una pregunta no había contestado bien. Tony se sentía un idiota por estar tan ebrio cuando Steve lo fue a buscar. Steve quería saber de él... Steve estaba esperando por él. Al bajar la mirada, Tony notó que tenía el pecho destapado mostrando la placa pequeña que le hizo Jarvis. Se terminó de quitar la camisa y miró a Steve. Este contemplaba mejor la placa y su pecho.

-Este soy yo... Este es quién estaría contigo... Un monstruo metálico. ¿Serías realmente feliz estando conmigo?-Steve soltó algunas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.  
-Si-dijo en seco, Tony lo miró como si esperará algo más pero no dijo nada, Steve solo empezó a llorar.

-¿Solo así? Sin un pero...

-¿Por qué lo tendría?-Tony buscaba una explicación pero a la mente solo le vinieron los miles de regaños de Pepper-. Yo te amo Tony... Todo lo que eras antes lo amo y lo que eres ahora también porque eres tú, Tony. Solo por eso. Simplemente te amo.

-¡Dios...!

Tony cayó de rodillas sin poder contener el dolor y el llanto. Steve sintió que su corazón se calmaba un poco y se acercó lentamente a Tony. Lo miró hacia abajo, vio esa melena oscura moverse mientras lloraba y sonrió. Lo tomó de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos llorosos y Steve también cayó de rodillas. Inmediatamente Tony lo abrazó con fuerza, Steve lo abrazó de regreso. Todo el alivio del mundo llegó a él en ese fuerte abrazo, en ese cuerpo que lo había tomado tantas veces.

Respiró el olor húmedo de Tony, sentir su calor de nuevo, esos brazos fuertes que le apretaban la cintura. El abrazo era tan fuerte que parecían fundirse con el otro. Tony sintió ese delgado cuerpo de sus fantasías en sus brazos. Ese cuerpo que lo cuidaba, que lo protegía y le dedicaba las más dulces sonrisas que nadie podía dedicarle. Steve lo amaba... Siempre fue así pero nunca se vio digno de merecer su amor. 

-No me voy a casar-soltó Tony, Steve se separó lo justo para verlo. Tony le sonrió de forma débil-. Pepper me dio una reprimenda horrible cuando se enteró. Fui un cobarde por no decirte, por hacerte creer que me iría de ti. Te amo tanto... Te necesito tanto pero tenía miedo de que te alejaras... Me despreciaras por esta placa y... Solo jugué sucio. Cómo suelo hacerlo.

-No juegas sucio... Solo tienes miedo-Tony lo miró sorprendido, Steve le dedicó una sonrisa tan grata que hizo bailar el corazón metálico de Tony-. Siempre actúas por miedo a perder lo que tienes como si creyeras que no lo mereces. Siempre eres así...

-Lo dices como si me conocieras bien...

-Lo hago.

Esa mirada de decisión era su debilidad. Tony lo abrazó con fuerza pero siguieron mirándose. Sus labios estaban peligrosamente juntos.

-Te amo, Tony. Claro que te conozco... Quizá mejor de lo que tú lo haces-Steve le acarició la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al aventurero. Hazaña que nadie había logrado.

-Quiero llevarte a la habitación y hagamos el amor como siempre-Steve sonrió afirmando-. Y me dormiré en tus brazos como todas las noches-Steve siguió acariciando la mejilla de Tony- y me despertarás con un beso y volveremos a hacer el amor en la mañana-Steve alzó una ceja mientras le abrazaba el cuello-. Y me quedare dormido de nuevo, tu preparas el desayuno y me despertarás como siempre con un beso mientras me das mi café...

-Tomarás tu café y te volveré a besar-continuo Steve- y sabrás a café. Nos levantaremos a desayunar, me besaras mil veces más tras el desayuno y te besaré mil veces más cuando te vayas. Y esperaré a que regreses antes de que te vayas a una aventura.

-Tengo una mejor idea...-Steve lo miró con el rostro cerca de sus labios-. Me acompañaras está vez y la siguiente y la siguiente. Irás conmigo al mundo, viviremos mil aventuras y...

-Estaremos juntos por siempre...

Tony apretó la cintura de Steve, sus frentes se pegaron buscando ansiosos el beso que aún no querían darse. Se aferraron más al otro con el deseo en el cuerpo y las ansias de obtener un beso.

...

  
_Voltea al horizonte, hasta donde alcance tu mirar_

_Esa parte no nos deja renunciar_

_Y nos parece fácil cuando estamos juntos sin juzgar_

Lo recostó en la cama, se contemplaban ansiosos. Sus alientos chocando. Se miraban con deseo. Habían estado juntos hace poco pero ahora parecía una urgencia diferente. Afirmar todo. Tenían sus labios rosando con los del otro y sus cabellos chocando con el rostro ajeno. Tony estaba encima y Steve se removía al sentirse excitado por el peso.

-¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?-Steve rió y se acercó a su oído. Hoy no quería tener ningún pudor.

-Muéstrame a ese  _monstruo metálico_...-Tony realmente se sonrojo, la forma en que se lo dijo fue tan seductora que no había entrado en ninguna de sus posibilidades.

-Maldición, Steve...-sintió que su cuerpo se acaloraba- Tenemos que cuidar ese lenguaje-Steve rió y decidido, tomo a Tony de la nuca y lo acercó al ansiado beso.

Steve tomó el dominio del beso de inmediato, Tony sentía derretirse ante la idea. Sentir los labios de Steve moviéndose con los suyos era placentero. Su cuerpo se debilitó al sentir la lengua de Steve querer entrar en él. Tony siguió el beso acomodándose en el cuerpo delgado mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar la pierna de Steve. Este se separó para ver a Tony a los ojos.

-Te amo, Tony... ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-No vuelvas a huir de mí... No lo soportaría.

-Ni yo...

Steve lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo. Tony se acomodó en Steve y mientras profundizaban el beso, Tony empezó a desnudar al rubio. Lentamente iba sintiendo cada rastro de piel desnuda. Steve también estaba ansioso y le quitó el saco húmedo y bajó sus manos al pantalón. Para su suerte, Tony no llevaba cinturón por lo que hizo la tarea más sencilla y mientras abría la cremallera, empezó meter sus manos haciendo jadear a Tony.

El aventurero gimió en el beso, Steve siguió usando su buena coordinación para hacerse espacio. Cuando tomó su objetivo, comenzó a masturbarlo mientras Tony caía más en su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Steve lo masturbó ávido y deseoso. Los gestos de Tony por cada caricia lo complacían. Steve estaba feliz de sus reacciones y le robo todos esos besos que Tony le debía de hace medio año y que estaba obligado a compensar con creces.

-Steve...Tengo una duda

-Hmmm...

-¿Te gusta su tamaño?-Steve se sintió sonrojado, Tony sonrió complacido-. ¿Te lo habías imaginado antes de conocerme?-Steve miró a otro lado tratando de no mirar a Tony-Steeeviiiie...

-Desde que leí la primera revista-Tony sonrió y mientras iba desnudándolo, Tony le hacía ruiditos de que continuara con el relato-. La revista me la prestó...Bucky... La traje a casa porque necesitaba inspiración y la obtuve...-Tony le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior ansioso por sentir sus muslos y la erección de Steve pegada a la suya, el rubio se removía en la cama ansioso-. Me... gusto la descripción que hizo tu redactor... era una de esas aventuras donde terminabas desnudo por completo...-Steve jadeo sintiendo los dedos de Tony entrando en él aunque seguía suave de hace unas horas-. Pero el solo describía lo asombroso que te veías con el torso desnudo y yo...-Steve se abrazó con fuerza a Tony y le jaló el cabello sintiendo el deseo por tenerlo dentro-me... imagine... lo demás...

-¿Y? ¿Es mejor tu imaginación o la realidad?-Steve lo besó ansioso, jadeante y queriendo terminar esa pequeña tortura.

-Es mucho más grande de lo que imagine...

Steve gimió con fuerza al sentir a Tony dentro de él. Sentir esa penetración con violencia le hizo arquear la espalda mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Tony con las uñas. Este sonreía al verlo reaccionar tan bien y en cuanto se recuperó de esa primera estocada, Tony empezó a embestir con fuerza y ansias de sentir el interior de Steve. Este sentía lentamente que su cuerpo iba perdiendo el control de sus acciones y gemía al sentir el deseo de Tony consumiéndolo. Había extrañado ese deseo y quería más hasta que Tony se hartara de él pero por lo mal que había estado, parecía que eso jamás sucedería y lo usaría a su favor.

-Te amo-susurró en el oído de Steve, este lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría.

En un impulso premeditado, Steve besó la placa de Tony. Este sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Cuando notó que Steve lo acariciaba y besaba como siempre, como si esa placa lo excitara, se perdió en la lujuria de ese cuerpo delgado, de esos besos ansiosos y de ese calor que tanto había extrañado. Se perdió como siempre deseo hacerlo y no quería volver a la realidad si eso implicaba alejarse de Steve.

...

Steve estaba agotado, no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho pero justo ahora estaba feliz. Tony estaba dormido en su pecho, respirando tranquilamente y abrazándolo como si se fuera a escapar. Jugó con su cabello oscuro, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda que se hacía más musculosa, los labios secos y sus brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban. Con los dedos de sus pies sentía las piernas de Tony, subía y bajaba su pie para sentir las pantorrillas duras del aventurero y al subir, sentir como sus muslos rozaban con el miembro de Tony.

Sentir la respiración de Tony en su cuello le producía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Sintió el frío del metal de la placa de Tony en su pecho. Suspiró con tranquilidad mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de Tony, se acomodaba para también dormir y absorber ese aroma que le gustaba, ese aroma un poco agrio pero embriagador que le erizaba la piel cuando estaba cerca. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

...

Namor acomodaba los últimos percances para partir. Era buen tiempo y parecía que así sería toda la semana. Lo único que le molestaba era al par de tortolos que se besuqueaban cerca de uno de los barandales. Realmente a culpa era de Stark que estaba manoseando al chico rubio que reía al sentir los besos y quería alejarse por la pena de que los vieran tontear. Irritado, se acercó pues no quería ver algo más allá de esos besos. Carraspeo llamando su atención, Tony volteo abrazado del rubio que quiso alejarse.

-Es hora de partir, Stark. Por favor, trata de comportarte.

Steve logró escapar de Tony cuando Namor se alejó. Miró al horizonte feliz, una aventura los esperaba y esta vez Tony y él la vivirían juntos. Tony lo tomó de la mano mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Steve mantuvo la distancia pero también le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Tony miró a los lados para robarle un beso. Steve lo abrazó recargando su oído en el pecho de Tony, justo en la placa de metal.

-Puedo escucharlos.

-¿Qué?

-Los ecos de tu corazón...

-Debe ser horrible

-No... Realmente es tranquilizador.

-¿Me amas?-Steve lo miró dudando, sonrió.

-Más que nada...-se alzó de puntas para darle un beso en la frente-. Jamás lo dudes. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas pueden cambiar pero mientras eso durara, mientras ellos duraran, podrían enfrentarse al mundo. Sin miedo y salvarse de cualquier adversidad. Entonces miraron al horizonte, cualquier cosa aparecería ahí, cualquier cosa les depararía el destino y estaban seguros que teniéndose el uno al otro, nada los separaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, voy a volver a usar a Steve bottom pero ya musculoso y todo... Aquí estaba experimentando. La de Steve musculoso siendo bottom ya la tengo en mente... si no sale nada más seguro será la siguiente. 
> 
> Y gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a Wanted (la que recién subí sobre 1872)
> 
> Perdón si mis notas son raras... recién me estoy familiarizando con esta plataforma.
> 
> Continuación: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982157


End file.
